Ørchæstral Memøriæs
by xO-NightMare-Ox
Summary: Empezando muy mal su relación... Itachi, asesino despiadado y tachado de lápida helada, más... ¿qué pasaría, si perdiera todo eso? ¿cómo es realmente? y más aún... ¿Qué pasará con Itachi ahora que perdió la memoria... en manos de Konoha? ItaSaku
1. Namida no Kokoro

**Si tenemos en cuenta que soy nueva en ****esto, por demás mayor (¬¬) se oye patético pero es mi primer fanfic, así k si me equivoco en algo agradecería que me lo dijeran onegai (esto incluye jutsus, ya k no los conozco muy bien) u.u**

**Summary:**

**Itachi, asesino rango S por asesinato del clan Uchiha, tachado de lápida helada y carente de sentimientos, perseguido a morir por su hermano menor para dar venganza por sus crímenes, pero... ¿es él realmente así? y, si lo olvidara todo por alguna razón, ¿cómo sería? El destino puede a veces ser muy cruel y otras tantas como miel.**

**A si bueno, empezaré con lo relativamente obligatorio: MK posee total derecho de los personajes, yo sólo los ocupo tratando de hacer algo útil con ellos desde la perspectiva fangirl.**

**Bueno, comienzo...**

**1: Namida No kokoro**

La capa desgarrada, múltiples moretones y manchas de sangre. El viento parecía estar en su contra, ya que parecía haberse escondido, dando lugar a un bochorno insoportable, que sólo lograba empapar de sudor sus heridas ya de por si dolorosas, haciendo que al contacto ardieran como fuego directo. Estaba conciente de que si el veneno que llevaba por su cuerpo seguían esparciéndose, no tendría esperanza de vida.

Las hojas crujían bajo si, escuchaba su respiración normalmente monótona, agitada. Sintió de repente como una kunai se dirigía a él... se movió, ladeando un poco su cuerpo y apenas evitándolo, obteniendo una cortadura.

_-"Genial, más veneno"-_ Pensó irritado, la vista se le nublaba, y se tambaleó algo cansado. Su respiración se entrecortaba, era pesada, difícil... y entonces pasó...

-¡Ahí está!- -¡A por él! ¡Que no escape!-

-Carajo- Maldijo para si mismo al verse rodeado de un grupo entero de ninjas de sonido -"Maldito Orochimaru, ¡dejarme mal herido y luego como todo un cobarde mandarme a sus ninjas!"- Miró con rabia a los ninja frente a él, teniendo en cuenta su condición, no podría durar mucho... apretó los puños, ¿terminaría así? ¿De eso forma tan... ¡patética!? No, no podía ser.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió desesperación; él, el mismo tipo que le había dicho cobarde a su hermano por querer demasiado su vida, por aferrarse tanto a ella... sonrió para sus adentro a pesar de la circunstancia, era más parecido a él de lo que pensaban.

Sin que reaccionara, una lluvia de kunais fue a parar a sus lados, estampándolo por la ropa a un árbol con un fuerte golpe que le hizo toser sangre. Levantó la vista temblando de cansancio, tal vez de no ser por las kunais que lo sujetaban, ya estaría tirado. Sintió una mano ir a parar alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo casi injustamente.

-No creo que hayas sido tan idiota como para pensar que de verdad podrías escapar- Dijo el tipo sonriendo con malicia, apretando más el agarre haciendo que Itachi casi tuviera que sangrar de la boca para no jadear. Sonrió ante tal visión, teniendo a un ninja tan frío como él sufriendo en sus manos. Dirigió su mano hacia su porta-shuriken y extrajo una kunai. Lentamente, le rasgó la mejilla izquierda haciéndola sangrar, sintiendo con satisfacción cómo el filo traspasaba y se hundía en aquella piel tan perfecta.

Ahora si tuvo que hacer sangrar su labio para no gritar, y para acabarla, lo hacía tan lentamente que al dolor le daba tiempo perfecto para recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos al sentir cómo el filo del arma era retirado. Miró expectante a que por fin se decidiera a matarlo de una vez... pero se aterró al ver cómo sacaba una decena de agujas bañadas en veneno.

-¿¡Qué...qué vas a hacerme!? ¡¿Por qué no me jodes de una maldita vez?!- Se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la mirada que le envió, y cómo los demás que estaban alrededor empezaban a reír maléficamente.

El tipo levantó el rostro sonriendo igual, con las agujas en la mano -¿De verdad quieres...que haga eso?- Pregunto lascisivo. Ahí fue cuando lo entendió y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Demonios- Dijo tensándose en un instante, sintiendo cómo una mano se posaba en su muslo y otra intentaba quitarle la capa. Se resignó, no tenía energía o fuerza alguna para pelear, ni siquiera chackra para retrasarlo...

Escuchó el sonido de una bomba explotando, al instante de sentir cómo era lanzado gracias a la explosión varios metros lejos de ahí. Un golpe seco, y una figura borrosa, fue todo lo que percibió antes de quedar sin conciencia.

-------------------------

Abrió los ojos de golpe, deseando no haberlo hecho al sentir unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y una baja de presión increíble. Acostumbrándose un poco a la sensación de mareo, se incorporó casi gracias a los dioses. Miró alrededor suyo; no había nada especial en aquel lugar, era totalmente blanco, con sólo su cama, un pequeño buró y unas sillas.

_-"¿Qué...qué hago aquí?"-_ Se pregunto de repente, antes de sentir un miedo aterrorizante al pensar en otra pregunta que no le gustaba para nada hacerse...

-Uchiha Itachi- Una mujer de cabello rubio y atributos exageradamente grandes entró a la habitación con expresión seria. El chico la miró fijamente, algo extrañado y ¿por qué no? admirado. Volteó a ambos lados, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de que no había nadie más en ese lugar a parte de él.

-¿Me habla a mi?- Preguntó extrañado. Tsunade frunció el ceño, asustándolo un poco.

-El hecho de que hayamos decidido curarte y no dejar que murieras en esa batalla no significa que puedas pasarte de listo conmigo- Dijo seriamente la rubia al ver que Itachi seguía con la misma expresión de no entender nada.

_-"¿De verdad es a mi?"_ Oiga, la verdad es que dudo que nos hayamos visto antes así que si pudiera decirme qué está pasan...-

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- Gritó al mismo tiempo que Itachi se callaba de golpe, tragando saliva -Uchiha Itachi, estás detenido por asesinato y ser criminal de rango S buscado de Konoha- Dijo alzando la voz.

Itachi abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido.

_-"¡¿A..asesinato!? ¡Pero si yo no...__ No pude...!"_- Pensaba aterrado en sus pensamientos por la simple idea de estar preso, cosa que Tsunade notó y la hizo tener un poco de pena por el muchacho, pero lo que más la sorprendió es que pasó sus manos por su rostro y comenzó a sollozar, ¡Itachi Uchiha llorando!

-¿I...Itachi?- Preguntó extrañada acercándose a él y tomándolo del hombro, siendo tomada con ambos brazos de la muñeca.

-¡Por favor...no lo haga! Escuche, no se quien sea ese Itachi pero debe estar confundiéndome, no he matado a nadie, ¡Demonios!... ¡¡NI SIQUIERA SE QUIEN SOY!!-

Tsunade se quedó en shock por un momento... él...había dicho que...

_...Había perdido la memoria..._

**Bueno, hasta ahí le dejaré, me avisan si les gusta****, jeje, chao!!!**


	2. A prueba

**Pues como muchos dicen, tranquilos, no estaba muerta, sólo atareada con la Secu, pero bueno, pasaré directamente al fic, que es lo que esperan, eso si, muchas gracias por los comentarios, no esperaba que me dieran tantos. **

**Comienzo…**

**2: A prueba**

Konoha vista desde arriba, y se ve a una chica corriendo y pasando casi a traer a varias personas. Pero a pesar de eso, nadie le reclamaba, por el simple hecho de verle la expresión sabían que tendría que haber algo sumamente importante para esa velocidad.

_-"No no no, no es posible... ¡no puede ser cierto!"-_ Pensaba la chica mientras apresuraba el paso cada vez más; en la mañana, había escuchado como decían claramente que habían visto llegar a un escuadrón ANBU con un chico de cabello azabache y muy malherido. Según lo siguieron describiendo, estaba inconciente, pero lo que más le alarmó fue cuando le dijeron que tenía el sharingan en sus ojos _-"¡Sasuke, resiste!"-_

----------------------------

Los sollozos seguían presentes en aquella habitación. Tsunade miraba con calma los cabellos azabaches del chico que estaba entre sus brazos. Según entendió, Itachi no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, sucedido o incluso sido. Se preguntó si sería un plan de Akatsuki para atacar Konoha... pero él no lo haría, simplemente los Uchiha eran muy orgullosos como para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Las sábanas de la cama cubrían sólo las piernas del chico, que sentado abrazaba a la rubia escondiendo su rostro.

No entendía por qué decía que él había matado a alguien, si simplemente no creí ser capaz de hacerlo. Apretó el agarre de la tela de la yukata. Tsunade lo notó y se separó algo de él. Parecía un niño indefenso con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Ni siquiera le hubiera pasado la idea de lo que era si no lo conociera. Le dio tal impresión, que no pensó que fuera todo un truco, logrando tomar una decisión.

-Disculpe...- Dijo el chico con voz baja, sin mirarla a los ojos. Tsunade lo miró esperando que siguiera -... ¿por... por qué dice que, que maté a alguien? Me van a llevar preso ¿verdad?- Dijo con gran pesar en la voz.

La Hokage miró por la ventana el cielo, y suspirando, decidió que sí se arriesgaría... ojala y no fuera la decisión equivocada.

-Mira... de verdad lo lamento, veo que la persona de la que yo hablaba no eres tú...- Sintió que no estaba mintiendo, ya que prácticamente no era él -...así que no te preocupes, no te arrestarán Itachi-

Tal pareciera que le dijo algo divino, ya que el chico de inmediato sonrió. Tsunade no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando sintió como un bulto le caía se le aventaba al punto de casi hacerla perder el equilibrio.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- Dijo abrazándola con más fuerza, cosa que la rubia imitó después de unos momentos.

La puerta se abre de improvisto, haciendo que ambos volteen alarmados.

Ahí, parada en el marco, se encontraba un pelirosa viendo sin poder creer la escena frente a ella. Abrió un poco más los ojos, notando como un leve temblor la llenaba de los pies a la cabeza. Él no era Sasuke, él era...

-¿Tsu...Tsunade-sama?- La aludida se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba, e inmediatamente se separó de Itachi. El chico se quedó viendo a la pelirosa, que no dejaba de tener esa expresión de incredulidad.

Por el contrario, Tsunade reaccionó demasiado rápido. No podía dejar que Sakura le dijera algo que no debía. Saltó fuera de la cama y la tomó por la muñeca, casi jalándola hasta la puerta. Para cuando Sakura reaccionó, sólo alcanzó a enviarle una furiosa mirada antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada delante de ella.

-Sakura, hay algo que necesito explicarte...-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿El hecho de que la encontré abrazada al criminal más buscado por Sasuke?! ¡¡La razón por la que nos abandonó!! ¡¡El imbécil por el que Sasuke sufrió tanto y lo hizo ser como es!!-

Tsunade abrió los ojos, Sakura le había alzado la voz a su sensei, ella no era de las que se enojaban a tal grado. Si estaba así, era porque de verdad le había dolido que Sasuke se fuera sólo por sus planes de venganza contra la misma persona que estaba tras la pared.

Frialdad.

Era todo lo que veía en la expresión de su alumna. Y estaba conciente, de que si no la detenía...sería capaz de atacarla.

Endureció la mirada, tratando de verla siempre a los ojos. No permitiría que esto se saliera de sus manos -Sakura- Dijo con voz grave -No planeo complacer tus deseos de enojo hacia Itachi, así que no puedo permitir que le hagas nada en su estado, tu honor quedaría por los suelos...-

-¡Pero Tsunade-sama...!-

-¡Nada!- Sakura guardó silencio de golpe, su sensei se estaba enfureciendo -Itachi está bajo mi custodia de ahora en tiempo indefinido, no se le podrá atacar directamente a muerte, y sobre todo, Sakura, no le puedes hablar de Sasuke o su pasado.

Sakura la miró dubitativa, ¿nada de su pasado? ¿Por qué? además, Tsunade le estaba diciendo que sería su protegido, ¡¿qué diablos pasaba ahí?! ¡Se trataba de Itachi Uchiha!

-Tsunade-sama, no puede pedirme que haga eso, sabe muy bien mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke, ¿¡por qué lo protege si mató a su clan!?-

-¡Porque no recuerda nada, con un demonio!-

Silencio sepulcral. Sakura se quedó de piedra por unos momentos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Itachi se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando su mano. Tenía una herida algo grande y profunda, llena de veneno, y le dolía. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí y por qué lo habían confundido con un asesino, es más, no sabía por qué llevaban todos armas.

Al otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar una pelea. No entendía lo que decían pero seguro era algo grave por el tono que utilizaban. Se levantó de la cama dándose un pequeño impulso. Caminó hacia la ventana, sintiendo cómo las pequeñas heridas de sus piernas le molestaban, pero no le impedían caminar. Al llegar y mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con una vista extraña. Una gran aldea, pero por donde fuera habían toda clase de personas con chalecos y armas, ¡incluso niños!

Miró maravillado cómo algunas personas saltaban de tejado en tejado a una gran velocidad. Se preguntó que sería aquello, pero le parecía tan fácil, incluso conocido.

Se sorprendió al ver cómo de la nada una persona rubia aparecía frente a él y se le quedaba viendo fijamente muy cerca de él **(Recuerden los primeros capis donde le da el beso a Sasuke, Naruto está igual de cerca ahora, en la misma posición).**

Tragó saliva nervioso, le costaba respirar con ese tan cerca de él.

-Se… ¿se te ofrece a-algo?- Preguntó sudando frío. Por el contrario de él, Naruto no parecía querer moverse de su lugar, ya que lo miraba examinándolo detalladamente.

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Quién rayos eres y por qué te pareces tanto a Sasuke?- Al otro le salió una gotita de sudor por el comportamiento del rubio –Contesta-

-Este… mira, eso no te lo puedo decir, pero si me dejaras separarme de ti estaría mejor- Soltó dándole a entender a Naruto que lo dejara de ver tan fijamente.

-De acuerdo- El chico de 18 años aproximadamente bajó de la ventana para entrar al cuarto como cualquier persona normal –Y ahora contesta, ¿quién eres?-

-Ya te lo dije, eso no te lo podría decir ni aunque quisiera, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo- Naruto se quedó callado observándolo, ciertamente su parecido era increíble (Aquí, Naruto no conoce a Itachi en persona) –Pero ahora voy yo, ¿qué hacías en la ventana?- Dijo algo molesto recordando cómo se apareció.

Naruto lo miró, para luego pasar sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza sonriendo zorrunamente –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el siguiente Hokage, dattebayo- Dijo con todo y el carisma de siempre. Itachi suspiró.

_-"Este tío está loco"-_ Pensó para si mismo viendo cómo no dejaba de sonreír –Si bueno, mucho gusto a pesar de no responder mi pregunta- Resaltó lo último para que terminara de explicarle.

-¿Unh? ¡Ah, cierto! Jeje, sólo pasaba por aquí, y me llamó la atención que creí ver a una persona a la que te pareces mucho- Dijo con un casi imperceptible tono de tristeza.

-Y esa persona, ¿es Itachi?- Pregunta logrando llamar la atención de Naruto por un momento, el cual se puso tenso.

-¡¿Conoces a Itachi?!- Su tono hizo que Itachi sintiera algo extraño, parecido al temor, y no sabía por qué.

-No, creo que no, lo que pasa es que desde que llegué se la pasan diciéndome Itachi, seguro es con otro, porque una mujer me hizo saber que yo también me llamo Itachi- No supo si la expresión del rubio mejoró o empeoró, sólo que quería salirse de eso lo más pronto posible.

Naruto miraba el suelo fijamente con expresión entre seria y dolida. No lo conocía, más sin embargo sabía bien que Sasuke se había marchado de Konoha para derrotarlo; más ya no le importaba demasiado, hacía como dos años que Sasuke le dejó muy claro que no volvería, y que no quería tener nada que ver con sus antiguos amigos. Tanta fue su maldad al decir esas palabras, que Naruto desistió de insistir, dejándole paso libre, y claro, guardándole cierto rencor.

-Emh, creo que no importa- Dijo levantando la vista, sonriendo de nuevo como siempre –Bueno Itachi, espero y no tengas que enfrentarte a mi, porque te aseguro que te derrotaré, ¡dattebayo!-

Itachi no puedo evitar sorprenderse un poco por la actitud del chico, y tampoco el hecho de que sus labios adoptaron una forma curva de sonrisa.

Tal vez se llevarían bien.

-Itachi…- Dijo Tsunade que entró de nuevo a la habitación -…te presento a Sakura Haruno, ella será la encargada de guiarte por Konoha y cuidar que nada malo te pase- Dijo moviéndose y dando lugar a Sakura, que había adoptado una expresión más amable.

-Mucho gusto, espero y podamos llevarnos mejor que cuando entré- Hizo una leve reverencia mientras Itachi la miraba y le hablaba a Naruto.

-¿La conoces?-

-Si, Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga, te va a caer bien, ´ttebayo- Itachi bufó, volviendo la mirada a la chica mientras Tsunade cuestionaba a Naruto de porqué diablos estaba ahí, propiciándole los golpes obligatorios por llamarla vieja.

Suspiró de nuevo con cara resignada –Niña fea- Dijo para si mismo.

A Sakura le dio un tic en la ceja derecha con una sonrisa fingida _–"¿Por qué a mi?"-_

Tsunade voltea como recordando algo –A, por cierto, serán compañeros-

Viento frío y desértico.

Itachi y Sakura se quedan con expresión moribunda _–"¡¿Por qué a mí?!!!!!!!"-_

………………………………………………………………

**Bien, tomando en cuenta que yo actualizo como cada mes, este es un record XD, pero bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo, y que se la pasen bien!**


	3. Enredos y peleas

**¡Hola! Aquí llego con un nuevo capi, la verdad es que yo no acostumbro a actualizar tan pronto pero esto es diferente, así que bueno, aquí les traigo la conti!**

**Veamos, Naruto no es de mi posesión, Itachi si ¬w¬, jeje, le pertenecen a MK¡mi segundo mangaka favorito¡¡Gracias por Naruto!!**

* * *

**3: Enredos y peleas**

Se encontraban mirándose fijamente. El ambiente se denotaba tenso y por los ojos de ambos salían chispas. Un chico de cabello rubio y otro de color negro los veían fijamente, algo nerviosos, teniendo miedo de que entre ellos dos se agarraran a golpes… y s que no era para menos, ya que desde que les habían dicho que Itachi se integraría al grupo, él y Sakura no se llevaban muy bien… nada bien.

Y si de empeorar la situación se trataba, las habilidades que demostraba Itachi no eran muy consoladoras.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no des ninguna en el blanco?!- La pelirosa reñía a Itachi por no poder clavar un kunai en el centro, y éste le decía que de una vez le pidiera el título de su madre –A ver, Itachi, para empezar, no se agarra así-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ya me lo has dicho, no es mi culpa- Estaba exasperado, era verdad que no podía dar a ninguna pero nunca antes lo había hecho, bueno, en los pocos días que de memoria llevaba -¡Yo no pedí ser ninja!-

_Flash Back…_

_Salieron del edificio de la Hokage tratando de aparentar que el aire tenso que se notaba no existía. Ambos caminaban a los lados de Naruto, tratando de no clavarse la mirada._

_-Hey chicos, y… ¿qué pasará con la misiones?- Pregunta Naruto, sólo para cambiar de tema._

_-¿Misiones¿Qué misiones?- Itachi lo miró de reojo, con expresión dubitativa._

_-O genial, no lo había pensado- La voz de la pelirosa los sacó de su conversación. Ambos la invitaron a que continuara –Verás, por título eres ANBU, incluso…- Calló de golpe, antes de decir lo de asesino de clase S -…incluso… de un nivel mayor, entonces, nosotros solamente somos un ANBU, que es Sai, luego lo conocerás. Un Gennin…- Dice señalando a Naruto que sonríe -…y un Chunnin…- Se señala a si misma -…en cambio eres de nivel más avanzado, por lo mismo, las misiones no estaría equilibra…-_

_-Pregunto de nuevo¿de qué me hablas? Misiones, rangos, Chunnin, ANBU¿qué…qué es todo eso?- Pregunta algo irritado por que no le respondieran antes. Por otro lado, las caras de Sakura y Naruto eran todo un poema._

_-¿No… no recuerdas nada?- Pregunta con cierto temor la pelirosa, si era así, tendrían que empezar desde el principio… y corrió con la mala suerte de que efectivamente, no recordaba absolutamente nada._

_-Eso es malo, y ahora¿qué vamos a hacer? Itachi no recuerda su entrenamiento ninja, eso nos dará problemas- Naruto hizo una cara de puchero, y Sakura suspiró._

_-Perfecto, me estoy hartando, __¿Qué es un ninja con un demonio?!!- Harto de la situación y que nadie le decía lo que él quería, tuvo que alzar la voz, asustándolos un poco, y haciendo a Sakura considerar la opción de atacar si lo de su estado era mentira. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se sintió algo apenado –Perdón…no era mi intención alzarles la voz-_

_Sakura lo miró todavía con expresión preocupada por unos momento más, pero luego pasó a ser aguda y algo acusadora –Espero que no se vuelva a repetir Itachi, no queremos accidentes¿verdad?- Dijo haciendo girar una kunai alrededor de su índice._

_Itachi estaba cabizbajo, y tragó saliva, algo asustado honestamente –Lo… lo prometo- Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, si no podía hacerle daño físico a Itachi, por lo menos sabía que lo iba a tener en su poder._

_-"Después de todo, se lo merece por hacer sufrir así a Sasuke… mmph, ya verás Itachi Uchiha, tu estadía en Konoha será toda un odisea… va por mi cuenta"- Se encargaría de todo, de hacerle la vida pedazos, de desear nunca haber nacido, de destrozarle hasta la última parte de tranquilidad que le quedara, reemplazándola por angustia y temor –"Y lo mejor, es que ni siquiera va a saber la razón por la que lo trate así…pobre Itachi, pensando que él no ha hecho nada"-_

_Naruto miró a Sakura extrañado, no era común ver a su amiga quedarse tan metida en sus pensamientos…con una mirada malvada. Tragó en seco, viendo como Itachi no se percataba de nada al estar mirando la actividad de la aldea como un niño recién nacido. Suspiró, él tendría que relajar el ambiente…_

_-Sa…Sakura-chan¿qué te parece si vamos a Ichiraku?- Naruto la miró sonriendo nerviosamente tratando sin éxito alguno de calmarse. Sakura también volteó a verlo, con mirada de no me engañas…pero al final suspiró y sonrió como siempre._

_-De acuerdo, sólo que tú pagas- Naruto pensó que mejor no haber dicho nada._

_Itachi los vio intrigado, y resignado de cierto modo porque no le habían dicho de nuevo qué era un ninja –Ichiraku me suena a bar-_

_-Es es porque prácticamente lo es, y a éste…- Señalando a Naruto que seguía llorando mientras vaciaba su cartera -…le encanta ir a ese lugar-_

_-Ya veo…- Itachi se les quedó viendo pacientemente por algunos momentos. Esa gente para él era extraña, podían saltar por los edificios como si fueran gatos, trepar árboles y casas con gran facilidad…eso debería ser un ninja, y según lo que le decían, él también era uno…pero no lo recordaba._

_-"Un ninja… yo, pero si sólo se mi nombre, no tengo nada que me lo apruebe…aunque…se ve, tan…fácil" Sakura- La pelirosa lo miró nuevamente -¿Me…me podrías…entrenar?-_

_A Sakura la pregunta le cayó por sorpresa, así que no pudo ocultar su expresión dislocada cuando le dijo aquello… pero lo hizo…_

_-De acuerdo, será un placer- Dijo sonriendo, como rara vez lo hacía, con aquella expresión…que no atraía nada bueno._

_Fin Flash back_

-No fue buena idea aceptar entrenarte- La voz parecía dura e hiriente, Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no poder hacer nada.

-Lo lamento- Dijo con voz baja. Sakura no cambió de expresión.

-De haber sabido que no eras más que un inútil, ni siquiera lo habría intentado¡Dios, estás por debajo de lo malo!- Se sobresaltó por el tono con el que le habían dicho esas palabras. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba que le dijeran inútil, y su tono de voz no fue muy bueno para ayudarlo, y por si fuera poco, vio como Sakura daba media vuelta y se iba sin decir nada más.

Se quedó viendo como se alejaba con la respiración entrecortada, y su flequillo cubriéndole un poco los ojos.

Naruto lo vio con algo de lástima, ciertamente, ese comportamiento en la pelirosa no le gustaba para nada, jamás lo había puesto en práctica con nadie¿por qué con él si? Eso no le importaba, ahora lo único importante era el hecho de que frente a él su nuevo amigo se sentía como una basura gracia a ella. Se le acercó lentamente, pasando un brazo por su hombro.

-Tranquilo hombre, te aseguro que nada iba en serio- Itachi lo miró de lado con ojos cristalinos, pero no dijo nada más que un simple "Gracias Naruto", al tiempo que lanzaba el kunai a cualquier lado sin importancia.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea, y Naruto trataba de animarlo.

Pero…

Si de algo ninguno de los dos se percató…

Era que en ese lugar de entrenamiento, justo el kunai que había lanzado Itachi, fue a dar… al centro de un blanco.

**

* * *

****Muy bien, hasta ahí le dejaré por ahora, espero poder seguir actualizando tan pronto como hasta ahora.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan de mucho, en verdad.**


	4. Conociéndote

**Hola, llegué con un nuevo capi, y esta vez actualizo en de diez días, demonios que esto ya es raro, miren que la verdad yo si actualizaría cada mes, jaja, eso se los puedo decir porque una vez me pidieron una redacción formato libro en la escuela, y la entregué dos semanas después, jeje, pero bueno… **

**Naruto no me pertenece… Itachi si nn… Son todos de MK, yo, sólo escribo esto desde la perspectiva fangirl. **

**Ahora, tengo una pregunta que hacerles, este fic es ItaSaku, pero no se si ponerle tendencias ItaNaru, sólo un poco, como pequeños deslices, ni siquiera shonen-ai, jeje, ustedes me dicen si quieren o no, bueno, ahora si, empiezo… **

**º--++..-..-.---+++ º-.-º +++---..-..++--´º **

**4: Conociéndote **

El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró a su alrededor. Era un verdadero lío ese lugar, había cosas tiradas por todos lados, extrañándolo, ya que él no acostumbraba a ser así… según él. Frotándose los ojos y produciendo un bostezo, puso un pie fuera de la cama, perezosamente y con la cara adormilada. Miró hacia el frente por unos instantes, aún no acabando de despertar. Después de unos segundos, se dio él mismo una bofetada, quejándose luego por haber puesto demasiada fuerza al hacerlo. Se paró con cuidado, y agradeció el haberlo hecho así, ya que sintió cómo aplastaba algo mullido bajo él. Bajó la vista, encontrándose con algo que le hizo sobresaltarse.

Naruto dormía a pierna suelta en el suelo, cubierto apenas por unas sábanas, y produciendo el típico sonido de ronquido que tanto molestaba a la gente.

Itachi trató de pensar…

Él, en el cuarto de Naruto, Naruto dormido en el piso, él en su cama… en la casa de Naruto… ¡Que diablos hacía ahí! Antes de que el terror lo invadiera, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-"Es cierto, ellos dos me estuvieron hablando de la villa"- Pensó, al recordar todo lo que le habían dicho, y sobretodo, cómo también le aconsejaron que no le hiciera caso a Sakura, según ellos, la pelirosa estaba en un error. Pero joder que había dolido; le había dolido, aquellas palabras de verdad que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, y a quien le gustarían, pero para él, eran causa de una repulsión que no podía ni siquiera describir.

Reparó su vista en Naruto. El pobre ni siquiera tenía vista de querer despertarse, e incluso, Itachi rió un poco bajo por la cara que ponía. Se veía tan lindo, demasiado, incluso le recordaba a un niño.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, se dirigió al baño de Naruto. Ahora lo recordaba, la noche anterior le había ofrecido su casa para quedarse, debido a que él no tenía lugar donde vivir. Claro está que había aceptado, pero no sin antes poner mil y un excusas para no hacerlo, y es que no quería ser una carga.

Se empapó la cara, el agua fría recorría la piel de su cara, pequeñas gotas escurrían por sus ojos, y algunos mechones se habían mojado. Se retiró el cabello que se le había pegado a la cara, y contempló su rostro.

Era muy bello, debía admitirlo, y no es que no fuera modesto, pero tampoco mentiroso. Rasgos finos y bien formados, una nariz pequeña, unos ojos negros y rasgados, con largas pestañas que le daban una mirada más profunda. Su largo cabello alborotado y azabache no hacía más que darle un aspecto fiero, salvaje, y que decir de su bien formado cuerpo…

Pero se concentró en su rostro… se parecía tanto, era tan parecido, se podía decir que de no ser por las ojeras que tenía, y el toque moreno de su cara, sería igual al de él, a ese sujeto, pero… ¿quién era? Debía admitir que era desesperante el hecho de no recordar nada de su pasado, el ser bloqueado de sus memorias, pero tenía que resignarse. Al pensar en ese sujeto, recordó el sueño que había tenido…

-Sasuke…-

Dream…

_-Sasuke, ven aquí- El azabache volteó al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado de los labios de su hermano. En seguida hizo caso a la orden, y se acercó a él. _

_La vista del patio trasero, y el atardecer, era perfecto para el momento, y es que, ese día, era muy especial para Sasuke. _

_Llegó junto a su hermano, quien lo miraba con un brazo escondido tras su espalda. _

_-Dime nii-san- Con mirada confundida, y un deje de inocencia en un niño tan pequeño, se le quedó viendo a su hermano. _

_Itachi lo miró sonriendo. Antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta, ya le había golpeado suavemente su frente con dos de sus dedos -¡Nii-san!- Se quejó sobándose la frente. Itachi sólo se limitó a sonreír de una manera que pocas veces daba, mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a Sasuke para estar a su altura. _

_-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke- Dijo llevando su mano al frente, mostrándole un pequeño paquete rojo a Sasuke. Lo miró sorprendido. Creía que lo había olvidado, en toda la mañana se había portado indiferente con él, no le había puesto atención… pero más duele cuando alguien te promete algo y no lo cumple, que cuando lo olvidan, pero no rompen su promesa. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras tomaba el regalo. Itachi observó como Sasuke bajaba la mirada, llorando. _

_-Creí… creí que lo habías olvidado- Dijo tratando de quitarse las lágrimas del rostro. Itachi lo miró sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo en absoluto, después de todo, sólo él y su madre se habían acordado, su padre, como siempre, no le había prestado atención en absoluto. _

_Con mucho cariño, atrajo al niño hacia si, pasando sus fuertes brazos por su espalda, encerrándolo en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Sasuke recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, sintiéndose aliviado, y feliz, feliz sobre todas la cosas, ya que su hermano… era la persona más especial para él. _

_-Él te quiere Sasuke, él te quiere- Dijo sin necesidad de adivinar los pensamientos de Sasuke. Sin querer, un desprecio hacia su clan comenzó a surgir… a los seis años de Sasuke, comenzó a agarrarle enojo a su padre –"Siempre te protegeré, siempre, no importa lo que tenga que hacer Sasuke… mataría por ti"- _

End of Dream

No sintió cuando pasó, pero se llevó una mano a la cara, delineando la línea que había dejado una lágrima que había dejado escapar seguramente momentos antes. Tampoco supo por qué lloraba, si no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo…

Sasuke, ese nombre se quedó grabado en su mente. Estaba seguro de que eso debió haberlo vivido, pero, sólo fue un sueño, no podía ser real…

Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza, fuera lo que fuera, no quería preocuparse por ello.

Se cepilló el cabello, lo arregló en una coleta, y salió del baño. Una pesada gota resbaló al ver cómo Naruto sólo había cambiado de posición por su brazo, el cual lo tenía ahora sobre su cara.

Suspiró, aquello sólo le hacía pensar que tal vez no debía sentirse culpable de quedarse en ese lugar, por lo que veía, necesitaba ayuda, y urgente.

Notó cómo tenía una pequeña cocina fuera del cuarto. Salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, encontrándose con la pequeña habitación. Bien, no sabía por donde comenzar, se arriesgaba a se enterrado por las pelusas por debajo de los muebles, o a ser comido por los murciélagos de la alacena.

Se decidió por ambas al ver de nuevo aquel desastre que no dejaba ni por donde caminar. Miró el reloj en la pared, marcaba las 6:30, era temprano, y no sabía si Naruto tenía entrenamiento, así que decidió no despertarlo. Estaba convencido, ese sería uno de los días más difíciles de su, hasta donde recordaba, corta vida.

++++))…………………((++++

Naruto abrió los ojos por fin, y eso porque el rayo de sol que se filtraba por la cortina lo tenía hasta arriba. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que levantarse al ver la hora en el reloj, 9:00, luego se volvió a recostar. Segundos después, abre los ojos de golpe, seguido de un estruendoso ruido.

-¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!-

++++))…………………((++++

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel grito, pero prefirió no saber que pasaba ya que ahora se encontraba recostado en la pared, sentado en al piso, cansado a mas no poder. Miró a su alrededor, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo había quedado.

Naruto salió azotando la puerta de su cuarto, la ropa desalineada y medio poniéndose un zapato, dando pequeños saltos.

-Buenos días Naruto- Saludó cortésmente Itachi, tratando de no prestar atención a la situación del rubio.

-Mmh mffh mffmh- El rubio le devuelve el saludo al tener un zapato en la boca. Itachi le sonríe, tratando de levantarse después de todo lo que había hecho.

Antes de que Naruto procesara la información, notó cómo no se había tropezado aún con ningún objeto… es más, no veía nada tirado. Terminó de ponerse su zapato casi sin poner atención -¿Qué… es esto?- Mirando a su alrededor, encontró que su casa estaba limpia… no, reluciente la describía mejor. Sorprendido, dirigió su mirada al moreno, que le sonreía. Al fin entendió –Itachi… no era necesario…-

-A callar zorrito- Dijo tomando a Naruto de la muñeca y sentándolo, acto seguido, él también se sienta, rodando una silla y apoyándose en el respaldo. Miró a Naruto con las manos entrelazadas bajo su rostro. La silla volteada, y lo miraba sonriendo aún.

Naruto lo miró con una cara difícil de explicar… era algo parecido a el entendimiento y agradecimiento.

-Gracias, pero no era necesa…- Antes de que pudiera seguir, Itachi le puso dos dedos en los labios, callándolo. Naruto se sorprendió, Itachi rió bajo.

-Entiende que no me puedo quedar sin hacer anda en una casa ajena dobe- Ladeó la cabeza un poco, viéndose tremendamente lindo.

Naruto se quedó serio unos instantes, recordando a Sasuke… si tan sólo él hubiera sido parecido a esta persona que tenía enfrente… es más, le llamó dobe… como él.

Sonrió. Le agradaba, sí, le agradaba tenerlo cerca, y kami que no se iría, él no…

-Teme, hoy tengo entrenamiento…- Dijo apartándose y mirando su comida -… ¿qué es eso?- Dijo mientras veía los bultitos de arroz en su mesa.

La mirada de Itachi cambió drásticamente, a una más seria y reprendedora.

-Naruto, no sólo vas a vivir de ramen…- Recordó la sorpresa que se llevó al ver cómo lo único que encontró en la alacena eran botes y botes de ramen -…así que… o comes, o comes- Dijo cerrando su puño a manera amenazadora.

-¡Pero no es justo!-

-Na-ru-to- Dijo con una venita en la frente, no quería pelear en ese instante, no después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para arreglar la casa y conseguir esa comida

-Pero…sí Oto-san- Dijo para seguirle el juego, para sacarle la lengua, mientras con lagrimones comenzaba a comer el arroz –"¡Noooo¡Mi ramen!"

Itachi sonrió al ver comer al rubio, y decidió comer él también… pero, una idea de venganza pasó por la cabeza del rubio…

-Itachi, te presentaré a la villa-

Se atragantó con la comida, y un aire helado recorrió la habitación… Itachi decidió, que hoy se hubiera quedado en cama.

**Continuará… **

Editado para su mejoría .


	5. Misterios y revelaciones

**¡Hola!**

**Deberían saber, no sabía que ya no me quedaba tiempo -.-U por lo mismo, me confié, y heme aquí, prácticamente atada a esta silla y de aquí no me muevo hasta terminar este capi! Eso si, ya pasaron los diez días, hoy tengo que terminar este capi, así que¡a chambear!**

**Naruto y CO. Le pertenecen a MK, un tío que no se digna a pelear a Itachi con Sasuke ¬¬ ¡NO son míos! Los uso para esta historia con perspectiva Fangirl.**

**¡Bien!...**

……… **º--++..-..-.---+++ º-.-º +++---..-..++--º ………**

**5: Misterios y revelaciones**

-¡¿Qué…qué!?- Naruto no cabía en si de la impresión, no supo cuando llegó Itachi con todos los demás, y tampoco cuando lo mandaron a llamar a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Lo lamento Naruto, pero es muy obvio- Dijo Shikamaru, también sudando en frío.

Naruto se lo pensó. Muy bien, incluso él había notado el hecho de que muchos palidecían cuando lo veían pasar con Itachi, y solamente Shikamaru, Hinata y Neji lo hicieron de sus amigos, pero jamás se preguntó por qué.

-Pero…pero no puede ser¡¿cómo dices eso Shikamaru¡Tú mismo lo viste¡No actuaba como uno!- Decía Naruto tratando de defenderlo, pero es que no podía ser, no actuaba con orgullo o frialdad, era imposible que Itachi lo fuera…

-Na…Naruto-kun, lo que dice Shikamaru…puede ser verdad- Hinata habló también un poco asustada y pálida, mirando el suelo temblando un poco de su labio.

-Hinata…- Naruto murmuró por lo bajo. Hasta ella se lo decía, pero no era posible… muy bien, era muy posible, pero alguien como él no se rebajaría a actuar de esa forma.

-Sólo piénsalo Naruto…- Neji comenzó a hablar sumamente serio -…su cabello, forma de actuar, caminar, los ojos… ¿de verdad no te resulta conocido?-

Tragó en seco. Era cierto, todo el mundo parecía verlo, él también, pero se negaba a creerlo, tal vez ya lo sabía, pero no quería y no quería aceptarlo.

-Lo se Neji… se parece a él- Bajó la mirada. Lo aceptó, Itachi sí era lo que decía, sí era un Uchiha, y sobretodo… sí era hermano de Sasuke… el que asesinó su clan.

-¡Pero aún así¿por qué actúa de esa forma?!- Ino gritó de repente, llamando la atención de todos -¡No creo que Sakura no se haya dado cuenta¿por qué lo oculta?! Más bien¡¿por qué se mantiene a su lado si es el tipo que hizo que Sasuke se fuera¡Debería sentir repugnancia y…!-

-¡Cállate Ino!- La rubia se sobresaltó al oír el grito de Naruto, quien parecía estar siendo poseído por kyubi, o al menos eso lo decían sus ojos –Itachi no sabe nada, pudo haber matado a su clan, pero ya se los dijo¡no lo recuerda! Y en cuanto a Sasuke¡¿Lo amenazó con su Mangekyou para que se fuera?!-

Todos miraron a Naruto sorprendidos. ¿Lo estaba defendiendo? No podían creer que en lugar de lanzarse a al edificio de la Hokage por Itachi, lo estuviera defendiendo.

Naruto respiraba pesadamente, claramente en un ataque de ira. Cerró sus puños y apretó la quijada.

Era cierto según su criterio, nadie amenazó a Sasuke para que se fuera de la aldea, él mismo tomó esa decisión, y a él mismo ahora ya no le importaba. Ahora, sólo sabía que Itachi no le mentía, que fue encontrado en malas condiciones por los ANMBU, y que necesitaba ayuda. No sabía ni quería saber qué le había pasado, ahora sólo quería hablar con él.

-¡Maldición!- Golpeó el suelo, partiéndolo estruendosamente gracias a la concentración de chackra que había tenido. Trató de normalizar su respiración, y luego volteó a ver a sus amigos, quienes lo veían entre sorprendidos y asustados. Cerró los ojos y volteó a otro lado después de verlos por algún tiempo.

Se tranquilizó, y se paró firmemente, dándoles la espalda –No es el mismo, y no los dañará… se los prometo…- Todos lo vieron fijamente, Naruto… había madurado tanto…

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo, pasando a llevar varias personas, de las cuales muchas le gritaron, pero no le importaba, este día tenía un objetivo en mente, y él se encargaría de juzgarlo por si solo… no importaba cómo.

En el edificio de la Hokage, se escuchó un portazo, siendo investigado de inmediato por los ninjas presentes.

-¡ITACHI!- Gruñó Naruto asustando a todo el mundo.

En la oficina de la Hokage, parecía no haberse escuchado nada, tal vez por lo alejada que estaba de la puerta, o por lo profundo de la situación…

-… Y ese es Sasuke, de verdad les dolió- Una rubia miraba con melancolía la copia de una foto del equipo siete. Eran tan unidos, todavía unos niños inmaduros que creían ser los mejores. Recordaba perfectamente cómo Naruto solía tener esas disputas con Sasuke, según informes de Kakashi, y también sabía, que desde que él se fue… Naruto no volvió a ser el de antes.

Itachi estaba sentado frente a ella. Tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente, estrujando sus pantalones de ANBU, y la cabeza agachada. Toda esa información le había caído de sorpresa, no lo creía, de la nada le salían con que tenía un hermano, uno que algún tiempo fue el mejor amigo de Naruto… pero que se fue, así, sin decir nada a nadie.

Miró fijamente el suelo, sin mirarlo precisamente. Su mente se encontraba divagando lejos de ahí, tratando de encontrar explicaciones a lo que estaba pasando. Pero no, como lo había pensado, no pudo recordar nada… era frustrante, tener un hermano y no recordarlo. Sonrió ante la ironía, Naruto le decía que era agradable como era en esos momentos, y él quería ser como antes, tenía el presentimiento de que era muy diferente.

-Tsunade-sama…-

La Hokage levantó la vista de la foto, claramente siendo sacada de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mmh?-

-¿Puedo…preguntarle algo?-

Lo miró extrañada… desde que lo conoció, habían sido motivo de preocupación sus preguntas, y tenía que encontrar otras respuestas, pero esta vez, le contestaría con la verdad todo lo que pudiera.

-Adelante- Dijo apretando sus nudillos inconcientemente.

-¿Porqué fue atacado por un grupo ninja?- Dijo sin más.

_-"Itachi, tan directo como siempre"-_ Pensó la Hokage, de cierto modo contenta porque no se hubiera perdido todo del Uchiha, pero entonces, le pasó por la mente una idea más de todas las que había tenido –Verás, creemos que fuiste…-

La puerta de su oficina se abre de repente, interrumpiéndola.

-¡Te encontré maldito!- Itachi abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a Naruto de esa forma, con el Kyubi poseyéndolo, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Naruto ya estaba frente a él, propiciándole un puñetazo que hizo que ladeara su cabeza en dirección derecha.

El momento pareció detenerse, Itachi se quedó en esa misma posición, sintiendo el caliente sabor de la sangre, que ahora se extendía por toda su boca.

-¡Naruto¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!- Gruñó la Hokage frustrada, mirando como Naruto volvía a tocarlo, pero esta vez lo sujetada del cuello, alzándolo del suelo dirigiéndo su vista a él.

Sin embargo, pareció haber entrado un poco en razón, ya que no parecía tan enojado como antes, ahora mostraba su rostro sumamente serio, incluso aterrador.

Ambos se quedaron observándose por largos momentos, en los cuales los shinobis a su alrededor tratando de que lo soltara, Tsunade gritándole, Sakura sorprendida por tanto escándalo… todo el mundo pareció desaparecer.

Apretó un poco el agarre, haciendo que Itachi tosiera… en ese momento, sintió como su una espada lo estuviera atravesando por la cabeza, un dolor agudo, y al mismo tiempo, hueco. Una visión que apenas duró unos instantes, vino a su cabeza…

_Sintió una mano ir a parar alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo casi injustamente._

_-No creo que hayas sido tan idiota como para pensar que de verdad podrías escapar-_

Sintió cómo le perforaba la sien, ahora no podía soportarlo, era… demasiado… ¡¿Qué era?!

Naruto incrementó el agarre, a pesar de que Itachi ya hacía unos instantes que había dejado de respirar, y haber bajado la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con los negros cabellos de su flequillo.

Por la cabeza de cierta pelirosa pasó cierto pensamiento de complacencia, mientras también agachaba la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

En cambio, Naruto yacía mirando fijamente al sujeto que tenía sostenido. Fueron tres segundo que parecieron eternos, tres segundos en los que no pudo notar su respiración… y pensó lo peor…

-Está…muerto-

Tsunade y todos los shinobis presentes se helaron en el preciso instante. La rubio sintió el líquido acudir a sus ojos y la rabia correr por sus venas, cuando, justamente antes de dejar salir un grito aterrorizado y lanzarse sobre Naruto, el chico rubio sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca… de hecho, demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

Sin cabes en sí mismo, alzó la vista sólo un poco para encontrarse con dos orbes rojizas mirándolo profundamente, escrutándolo ahí mismo. Itachi lo miraba como si fuera a lanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento.

_-"Joder"-_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar, además de tener la sensación de estar tratando con el antiguo Itachi… _-"¡Un momento" Ya había tratado con él¡dos veces"-_ Se sintió como un idiota total al haber olvidado esos dos momentos, de hecho, se le hizo muy extraño, hasta para alguien como él.

-Naruto… suéltame… ahora- Su tono de voz era impasible, no reflejaba en nada la mirada que le estaba enviando en ese preciso instante, al igual que sus ansias por… hacerle daño.

Itachi se sintió extraño, fuera de sí, se sentía como un arrogante asesino despiadado… se confundió tanto, que no supo cuando fue liberado del agarre, y cayó al suelo, tosiendo incluso algunas veces con sangre.

Naruto se quedó helado, al igual que todos allí, por una u otra razón.

De golpe dio media vuelta y salió firmemente por donde había entrado, dejando a todos ahí. De nuevo, había pensado algo para tratar de creer que Itachi no estaba fingiendo.

Mientras tanto, Itachi seguía en el suelo, tosiendo y tratando de controlar su respiración. Tsunade, que había estado observando desde lejos, también había formulado sus preguntas, pero en ese instante pareció reaccionar. Rápidamente se agachó a la altura de Itachi, buscando por algún daño grave que pudiera tener.

-¡Sakura no te quedes ahí¡Ayúdame!- Gritó al ver que la pelirosa no se movía de su posición, estaba tan helada que hastA ese momento volvió en sí… no estaba muerto.

_-"¡¡JODER!!"-_ Gritó interiormente, sintiendo cómo estaba a punto de explotar en ira, tratando de tranquilizarse para que no se le notara su desilusión al ver al Uchiha vivo. Ayudó, muy a su pesar, a la rubia para llevarlo al hospital de Konoha. Sin darse cuenta, Naruto le había dañado una de las principales venas, quedando en riesgo de que se rompiera en cualquier instante.

Ese día, hubo un gran revuelo en Konoha.

……… º--++..-..-.---+++ º-.-º +++---..-..++--º ………

El silencio reinaba en la Aldea de la Hoja, las calles vacías y el viento corriendo, acompañados de la luna llena, creaban un hermoso paisaje a merced de cualquier humano que quisiera un momento de paz.

Todos yacían dormidos en todos lugares, sólo algunos cuantos ninjas de guardia o médicos seguían en sus labores, debido a la elevada hora de la noche.

En le hospital de Konoha, las luces en los pasillo se encontraban encendidas, pero no había nada alarmante que atender, por lo que se podían dar el gusto de relajarse un poco.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una sombra se deslizó por la oscura noche, buscando una meta, la cual encontró rápidamente. Abrió la ventana con cuidado de no despertar al usuario de la habitación, y se adentró en el lugar. Caminó firmemente, y a la vez con tanta magnificencia que hasta parecía un andar delicado; la luz de la luna le daba de espaldas, haciendo que sólo su silueta se distinguiera. Se detuvo al lado de la cama, contemplando el rostro de la persona que yacía en aquel lugar. Su mirada se mantuvo igual, pero reflejó casi ternura al verlo. Dirigió su mano derecha hacia uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando un pequeño papel de ahí, y lo puso con sumo cuidado debajo de la almohada del Uchiha. Lo miró una vez más, y salió de la misma forma que había entrado, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, como una sombra entre muchas otras, y su cabello rubio destelló, y sus ojos azules reflejaron la luz de la luna.

Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose observado, pero pasó lo mismo que la última vez que estuvo en un hospital, deseos de no haber sido tan brusco con sus movimientos, porque de nuevo tuvo un mareo y ganas de vomitar.

-Perdiste mucha sangre es normal Uchiha…- Volteó de inmediato al lugar de donde provino la voz, encontrándose con el reflejo de unos hermoso ojos verdes que resplandecían en reflejo de la luna. Por un momento, se olvidó totalmente de quién era. La pelirosa se acercó más a él, con un vaso con agua en la mano -…además, no deberías hacer movimientos bruscos, podrías morir- Dijo sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su sonrisa al decir aquellas palabras.

Itachi la miró profundamente, con la mirada entrecerrada.

Observó cómo le sonreía, cómo sus ojos brillaban en malicia, y no le agradó. Le incomodaba aquella fija mirada sobre él, la intención de tenerlo muerto, eso era lo que sentía en aquella chica… odio y rencor hacia su persona.

Apartó la mirada, fijándola en las blancas sábanas de la cama. Suspiró, tratando de ahogar un sollozo; sentía que el no debería estar ahí, siendo cuidado por ellos.

La sonrisa en el rostro se congeló un poco, y se apartó un mechón de cabello, ladeando un poco su rostro, mirando a un lugar cualquiera. Ofreció el vaso al Uchiha, el cual lo aceptó, tomando sólo un poco de su contenido, dejando el resto en una mesa cercana. Sakura se quedó con los brazos en los costados, mirando a Itachi.

-¿Por qué me odias?- Preguntó de nuevo, sin rodeos.

-Ggh-

La pregunta la atacó desprevenida, frunciendo un poco el ceño y de nuevo mirando a cualquier punto en la nada. Cruzó sus brazos delicadamente, mientras el Uchiha esperaba ansioso la respuesta. Se lo pensó bien¿sería correcto decir algo como, te odio porque por tu culpa el hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada, aunque nunca me miró tan siquiera, se fue por culpa de que tú masacraste sin piedad a todo su clan? No sonaba muy lindo, aunque era todo lo que tenía, pero… no.

-No se de qué me hablas- Dijo dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Como pudo, Itachi se levantó de la cama para poder alcanzar una de sus muñecas, la cual sujetó y no permitió que fuera desprendida de su agarre -¡Suéltame!- Dijo enojada la chica, que no soportaba el contacto con aquel asesino.

-¿De verdad piensas que te voy a soltar? Dices que no me odias, pero sólo mira cómo actúas con sólo entrar en contacto conmigo- Dijo volteándola y tomándola por los hombros. Sakura forcejeaba, empezando a desesperarse.

-¡Que me sueltes¡Si no lo haces… gritaré…!- Se sobresaltó y calló de golpe, logrando recibir una mirada confusa por parte de Itachi, que seguía sosteniéndola a pesar de lo ocurrido.

-¿¡Qué…!?- En ese momento Sakura se soltó con un brusco movimiento, aventándolo a la cama en el acto. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, y temblaba como si hubiera visto lo peor del mundo.

-¡Eres… eres tan parecido a él¡Es…estuve a… a punto de decir lo mismo que…!!- Guardó silencio al instante, mirando sus manos temblando, con lágrimas a punto de acudir a sus ojos. Levantó la mirada, quedándose fija en aquellos ojos azabaches, y de pronto, pareció tranquilizar sus ojos al entrecerrarlos, como si hubiera visto ahora lo mejor que podrías pasarle.

Itachi la miraba sorprendido, y más cuando sintió cómo un bulto rosa se abalanzaba sobre él, provocando que gruesas lágrimas recorrieran su cuello, y que sintiera el aliento de la chica en él.

-Sa…Sasuke…yo…- Pronunció débilmente la chica, sintiendo cómo unos fuertes brazos, que según para ella, eran muy conocidos, la abrazaban fuertemente. Itachi no supo porqué lo había hecho, pero sí que había captado su total atención al pronunciar el nombre de su recién nombrado hermano menor. Se quedó quieto cuando sintió cómo la chica dejaba de temblar, expectante a lo que podría decir de Sasuke, aún sintiendo cómo el golpe anterior le había afectado, ya que se sentía mareado y muy débil.

Mas sin embargo, lo que vino no se lo esperaba, para nada lo esperaba. Sakura se separó de él, quedándose mirándolo fijamente, con una cara llena de ternura y una delicada sonrisa. Tragó saliva por su proximidad de sus labios.

Silencio total…

-…yo te amo- Sin dejarlo reaccionar, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y cuando volvió en si, ya estaba recostado en la cama, son Sakura sobre él… besándole… besándole como si la vida se le fuese en ello, como si fuera el último beso que pudiera dar en su vida. Un beso lleno de pasión y al mismo tiempo de ternura. Abrió inmensamente los ojos, tratando de apartarle, empujándola al principio algo desesperado, luego más suave, hasta que sintió cómo sus fuerzas le abandonaban por completo, y cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Cerró lentamente sus ojos, tratando de que de lo último de conciencia que le quedara, pudiera separarse, resistirse… pero no pudo… poco a poco, y sin su consentimiento, cerró al fin sus ojos, dejándose llevar, por el que estaba seguro, era el primer beso de su vida.

La luz de la luna era testigo de aquel momento de felicidad mutua, tal vez no verdadera, pero por el momento pensarían que lo era. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la pelirosa y contribuyó en el contacto, sintiéndose cada vez más pesado, pero también… más relajado.

Momentos después, no supo cuando dejó de estar despierto, ya que de nuevo, debido al golpe, había quedado inconciente.

**Continuará…**

**Oe, no pueden decirme nada, que esta vez fue más largo el capi jeje.**

**Pues bueno, se los prometí, Sakura salió en este capi, y empiezan los sentimientos confusos… jeje, honestamente, sólo había dicho que aparecería Sakura, pero luego pensé también, que ya era hora de poner el comienzo…**

**Pero no se crean, esto no cambiará mucho, aún tendrán que pasar por bastante.**

**¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por sus comentarios!**


	6. Identidades ocultas

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. De verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero últimamente, la típica excusa patética que todos dan, estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, se que solo estoy en secu, pero apenas puedo lidiar con ella, pero bueno, aquí les traigo la conti…**

**Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío, Itachi no hubiera matado a su clan y estaría con Sakura.**

……… **º--++..-..-.---+++ º-.-º +++---..-..++--º ………**

**6: Identidades ocultas**

La noche había pasado lenta y pesadamente para el Uchiha.

Al despertar, su cabeza de nuevo le dolía, de Hecho, últimamente le venía doliendo cada vez más. Por lo mismo, sabía que cada vez que pasaba eso, un recuerdo volvía a su mente.

Esta vez fue de él mismo, pero el mismo niño, Sasuke, estaba al frente, viéndolo, mientras él mismo lanzaba kunais en el aire y daba justamente en el centro de los blancos, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Se quedó viendo fijamente el techo.

¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? Hizo un intento sin esfuerzos suficientes para recordarlo, honestamente no le importaba mucho saber qué había pasado.

Miró a su alrededor. Inspeccionó todo el cuarto y notó algo que no debería estar ahí.

Había una nota algo escondida bajo su almohada. Se incorporó lentamente, extrañado de eso. Tomó la dichosa nota y vio que no era nada fuera del otro mundo, fuera de lo que decía.

"_Uchiha Itachi:_

_Hoy por la noche te veré en las afueras de Konoha, tengo que arreglar los asuntos pendientes que dejamos. Si te atreves a faltar, ¡te partiré toda tu cara, ´tte bayo!_

_Atte. Naruto"_

Itachi dobló el papel por la mitad, tratando de evitar reírse ahí mismo, sin duda alguna Naruto siempre lo ponía de buen humor aunque el rubio tratara de sonar serio. Dejó el papel en la mesita de al lado y se levantó, no podía estar más tiempo en ese lugar sin hacer nada. Se quitó las agujas que le daban suero y sangre, y se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que había en una silla.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto, tratando de aparentar que no era un internado que no debería estar fuera de su habitación en aquellos instantes. Aunque, ciertamente le preocupaba un poco la nota del rubio; Naruto era muy fuerte, lo tenía muy claro, y no sólo eso, sino que también era una persona muy alegre y abierta, y eso lo ponía más nervioso: cuando se enojaba, se enojaba, si se enojaba, él estaba perdido.

_-"Pero yo tampoco soy débil…" _-Pensó Itachi.

Recordó cómo se había comportado momentos antes de perder la razón por haber bajado su nivel de sangre, y si bien era muy extraño, se sintió –Normal…- Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Normal qué? -Una voz muy conocida y, también muy enfadada se acercó a él.

-¿Sakura?

La pelirosa se acercó con una mirada amenazadora, y antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar por qué, ya tenía cuatro dedos marcados en el rostro.

Se sorprendió de el repentino comportamiento -¿Qué rayos…?

-¡¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta verdad?! ¡Ayer te aprovechaste de la situación y me besaste! -Gritó la chica.

Itachi se tocó la zona afectada, mirando el suelo con expresión algo extrañada. Sí, lo recordó todo de golpe, y experimentó cierta repulsión, y para su mala suerte, se vio reflejada en su rostro.

-¡Y ahora pones esa cara! ¡Debería ser yo la que sintiera asco! -Gritaba llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Itachi miraba a su alrededor algo incómodo ya que la pelirosa estaba llamando la atención de todos hacia ellos.

-Sakura cálmate -Pidió tratando de tranquilizar tomando sus muñecas, pero ella sólo se soltó de golpe.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Me besaste! ¡Me besaste a pesar de que yo no…!

-¡Sakura yo no te bese! ¡Fuiste tú la que se me echó encima de la nada! -Gritó Itachi, casi sin paciencia-. Además yo no pensaba hacerlo.

Sakura lo miró con expresión dislocada, no quería creerse aquello, y si fuera cierto, él también había contribuido.

-¡Aún así, no me apartaste! Yo… no estaba dentro de mi misma, y encima… -Su voz sonó algo quebrada-… Y encima cuando todavía amo a tu hermano -Dijo agachando la cabeza de golpe y dejando que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

Itachi la miro sin decirle nada, ya que el comentario le había llegado como balde de agua fría. Quería moverse y decirle algo, pero ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, en estos momentos era cuando más debía dominar la situación y no al revés. Estiró una mano hacia Sakura…

-Sakura…yo…

-¡No me toques! -Le dio un manotazo a su mano, haciendo que tuviera que apartarla. Puso una cara de fiereza, pero aún tenía las lágrimas-. No te atrevas a tocarme…

Itachi la miró con seriedad. Sakura salió corriendo rápidamente de ese lugar, ya no podía estar ni un minuto más junto a aquella persona.

Él miró de reojo a ambos lados comprobando que lo estaban viendo fijamente, y puso la cara más seria que podía.

–"_Joder_" -Pensó_-. "Me las pagarás, seas lo que seas o que hayas sido de mi hermano"._

+……………………………….+

Sakura corría por las calles de Konoha. Corría desesperada, sin fijarse a donde ir o que la gente la viera, ella sólo quería escapar de todo aquello. Recordó cómo una ilusión dentro de ella había nacido cuando le contaron de aquel Uchiha que había sido encontrado por ANBU, cómo pensó que podía ser Sasuke; derrapó en una esquina y siguió su trayecto, directo a las afueras de Konoha, justo en los bosques. Ni siquiera notó cómo alguien la llamaba al pasar frente a la florería Yamanaka, y tampoco notó quién la seguía, sólo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro del bosque.

Ya más lentamente, pero menos calmada, se dirigió hacia el tronco de un árbol derribado que había en ese lugar, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, empezando un amargo llanto que podía ser escuchado a unos metros de distancia.

En unos arbustos cercanos, una larga cabellera rubia oía sus sollozos, manteniéndose al margen de lo que a su amiga le pudo haber pasado.

Así pasaron varios minutos, en los que ambas notaban la presencia de la otra, pero ninguna decía nada, y no tenían intenciones de hacerlo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya el sol se estaba poniendo, signo de que habían estado ahí todo el día.

-Gracias –Susurró la pelirosa.

-No hay porqué frontuda, yo sólo vine a escuchar, aquí de contrabando –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, que, aunque sabía que Sakura no vio, pudo sentirla.

La pelirosa se secó las lágrimas y trató de sonreír. Ino vio esto y se levantó de donde estaba, permitiéndole a la otra chica verla. Cuidadosamente y sin hacer mucho ruido se sentó a su lado, también entrelazando sus manos y con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

-Por no hacer preguntas Ino –Dijo ella, haciéndole ver que sí tenía porqué darle las gracias.

Ino sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos miraron el cielo, preguntándose cuando iba a madurar su amiga.

-Ya es tarde… vamos Sakura –La aludida asintió, y ambas comenzaron su retorno a la villa.

+……………………………….+

-¿¿Dónde está, tte bayo?! –Naruto se encontraba con los brazos detrás de la espalda, dando vueltas como loco en la oficina de una Hokage a la que estaba sacando de quicio-. Tsunade oba-chan, ¿segura que no la ha visto?

A Tsunade le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo, la había llamado vieja, y unas ganas enormes de darle un golpe le surgieron, pero no, tenía que controlarse debido a que ahora había cosas más importantes, como encontrar a Sakura, aunque ella no estaba tan preocupada como Naruto.

-Por enésima vez Naruto, ¡No! No la he visto, y Sakura debe de estar bien, a Ino tampoco la encontramos lo que significa que están juntas –Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¡Pero Tsunade oba-chan…!

-¡Pero nada Naruto! ¡Tú te quedas aquí y punto! ¡Y no me digas vieja!

Naruto se quedó con las palabras en la boca, teniendo que tragárselas y por eso gruñendo. Cerró los puños con fuerza, ahora no sabía dónde estaba su amiga. Pero otra cosa le preocupaba, y era que tenía que ir a otro lugar dentro de poco tiempo, pero si ella no parecía no podría ir.

_-"Además es Itachi, tengo que ir…"_ –Pensaba el rubio tragando en seco-. _"¡Demonios!"_ –Pensó antes de salir corriendo sin que Tsunade lograra pararlo.

-¡Naruto! –Muy tarde, ya se había ido.

+……………………………….+

Sakura e Ino caminaban alegremente por Konoha, la rubia había logrado hacer que su amiga sonriera, y ahora la pasaban de lo lindo bromeando con cosas sin mucho sentido.

-Me alegra que ya estés mejor Sakura.

-Gracias Ino, te lo debo a ti –Dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento, Ino mira a las espaldas de Sakura y ve cómo venía corriendo a toda velocidad un rubio.

-He, Sakura, ¿ese de ahí que no es Naruto? –Preguntó señalando atrás de Sakura.

-¿Eh, Naruto?

Al chico casi le da un vuelco al corazón al ver a su amiga sana y salva, ahora ya no tenía esa preocupación.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Antes de que Sakura ladeara la cabeza para verlo, Naruto ya la había abrazado, dándole la vuelta y luego separándose de ella para seguir corriendo, tan repentinamente como había llegado-. ¡Te veo luego!

Sakura seguía con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, trató de procesar por unos momentos, y luego puso una cara tenebrosa.

-¿Sa…Sakura? –Preguntó su amiga temiendo por su vida.

La pelirosa volteó hacia donde había desaparecido el rubio.- Naruto –Murmuró deseando que el rubio la escuchara.- ¡¿Qué maneras son esas de aparte frente a una persona!? ¡NARUTO!

+……………………………….+

-Jeje, perdón Sakura-chan –Dijo volteando un poco viendo cómo se alejaba de Sakura, pero no podía morir por un golpe suyo solamente por eso, no ahora al menos.

Se concentró en el camino. Tenía que llegar pronto, ya estaba un poco retrasado. Aumentó la velocidad, para que en cuestión de minutos llegara a las afueras.

Se fue deteniendo, dando unos pequeños pasos antes de quedar fijo en un lugar. Miró a su alrededor.

Vacío.

Se confundió un poco, él debería estar ahí ya.

-Naruto.

Una voz conocida habló detrás de él, así que no tuvo que voltear para saber que había llegado.

-Itachi –Murmuró –Bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿para qué querías verme?

-¿Cómo…? ¿No fuiste tú el que quería verme?- Preguntó con expresión visiblemente irónica. Naruto lo miró con pesadez.

-No te entiendo, tú me mandaste esto… -Dijo Naruto, empezando a buscar algo en su ropa.

Itachi lo miró extrañado, ahora que había venido no le iba a decir qué quería. Se enfadó un poco, él sí lo había citado allí.

-Naruto…-

-¡Aquí está! –Dijo sacando un papel de uno de sus bolsillos. Se acercó a Itachi, mostrándole el papel de lejos, luego se lo entregó-. Dijiste que querías verme, bueno, aquí estoy.

El pelinegro inspeccionó la nota. Efectivamente, decía que era de él, y que quería ver a Naruto en el mismo lugar que le habían dicho a él. Lo dobló por la mitad, y ahora sacó él su recado, para mostrárselo a Naruto.

-Parece que nos han tomado el pelo.

-Parece que si –Dijo el rubio al terminar de leer.

Se separó unos pasos del de ojos negros, caminando en círculos, con expresión preocupada.

-La pregunta ahora es quién fue.

-Eso también me intriga… -Naruto paró sus pasos, mirando aún al suelo con expresión seria. Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, ya que se sentía de inmediato la necesidad de hacerlo. Al final, Naruto lo miró directamente a los ojos.- Itachi aprovecharé el hecho de que estemos ambos aquí, para decirte de una vez lo que he pensado últimamente.

-Con eso te refieres al último día, ¿cierto? –Dijo con sorna.

A Naruto se le subieron los colores a las mejillas, antes de tratar de lanzarse sobre él, y deteniéndose.

-Vale, vale, pero aún así… Itachi… -Decía por lo bajo. El pelinegro lo miró a los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, como invitándolo a seguir-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ser un Uchiha?

-¿Disculpa? –La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Itachi, quien lo miró como si lo que estuviera diciendo no tuviera sentido alguno-. Explícate.

-Itachi… -Naruto lo miró sin saber por donde comenzar. Tragó en seco, y apretó los puños todavía más-. Tú…Itachi tú…

-Naruto… -Dijo en un tono que demostraba indicios de desesperación.

Naruto cerró los ojos levemente, respirando profundo, ante lo que iba a hacer. Sólo esperaba que no se lo tomara tan mal, aunque hasta él sabía que eso era imposible.

-Itachi… tú mataste a tu familia, y a tu clan –Ladeó el rostro levemente hacia el suelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Itachi abrió la boca y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados inmediatamente. Sus pupilas se dilataron y temblaban…

Entró en pánico.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, se que no es más largo que el anterior, y bueno, además, puede ser que alguien que sea muy analítico ya se haya dado cuenta, pero para los demás, jeje, casi no se nota pero hubo una pequeña serie de cambios en el estilo (o formato) del fic, así que bueno, me costó un poco más de trabajo escribirlo, pero bueno, esto le seguirá.**

**Ya en serio, perdón por tardar tanto, y un comentario más, cuando algún escritor les diga que no actualizó rápido por falta de tiempo o por mucho trabajo, jaja, no sean fáciles con esa persona, ya que igual siempre tenemos tiempo.**


	7. Angustia y verdades

**¡Hola! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, al parecer la ven interesante, y bueno, he decidido continuarla en serio. Me gusta este capítulo, honestamente las ideas fluían como agua cuando lo estaba escribiendo, tampoco me importa cómo lo tomen las personas acostumbradas a los fics happy o rosas, pero a mi sí me gustó, así que, una palabra me describe este capi para mí: angustia.**

**Bueno, MK posee todos los derecho sobre Naruto o sus personajes, yo tengo nada que ver con ellos.**

**Empezamos…**

……… **º--++..-..-.---+++ º-.-º +++---..-..++--º ………**

**6: Recuperando memorias**

Naruto cerró los ojos levemente, respirando profundo, ante lo que iba a hacer. Sólo esperaba que no se lo tomara tan mal, aunque hasta él sabía que eso era imposible.

-Itachi… tú mataste a tu familia, y a tu clan –Ladeó el rostro levemente hacia el suelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Itachi abrió la boca y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados inmediatamente. Sus pupilas se dilataron y temblaban…

Entró en pánico.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, un rayo pasar por todo su cerebro y una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, la respiración se le descontroló de golpe causando que una sensación pesada se acumulara en su garganta, cu cuerpo comenzó a temblar cada vez más notablemente. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par denotaban el pánico total que sentía, y su boca simplemente parecía como si no pudiera cerrarse, como si esa simple acción hubiera sido olvidada por completo.

Naruto lo miró de reojo, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se empeñaban por cerrarse sin su consentimiento. No esperaba ver esa reacción exactamente, creía que iba a gritar, lanzarse sobre él, incluso romper en llanto, pero sólo se encontraba ahí, parado, sin moverse, tan frío como una roca y sin reaccionar.

Por su parte, Itachi dejó de pensar por un momento. Su mundo se vino abajo y sintió su propia muerte en escasos segundos. El nudo en su garganta tratando de contener las lágrimas sin ser conciente de su esfuerzo por hacerlo. Bajó la mirada y apretó los labios y tensó sus músculos.

-Lo lamento, pero tenías que saberlo… lo hiciste cuando eras más pequeño, apenas un niño que no sabía lo que quería. A pesar de ser muy centrado, pensaste que tu clan lo único que hacía era estorbarte… por eso los mataste… a tu padre, a tu madre, y a tu mejor amigo –Naruto tragó saliva, eso había sonado tan poco calmante.

Se tensó aún más al oír, según Naruto, sus razones¿tan poca cosa era como para haber hecho eso? Se sintió mal en todos los sentidos. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para abrir la boca y dejar salir los sonidos por ella.

-Y… y e-exactamente… ¿por… por eso los… maté? –La pregunta le había dolido, y el tono de voz que había empleado para formularla había sido de lo más raro hasta para él.

Por otro lado, a Naruto le llegó la pregunta de golpe, pero aún así, sintió una sensación de vacío y de culpa por lo que iba a decir… y cómo lo iba a hacer.

-No, no sólo por eso… -Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, observando las estrellas que destellaban a lo lejos. Era una noche perfecta, y a la vez el aire era tan pesado-. …cuando… mientras que Sasuke aún estaba en la aldea, me enteré de muchas cosas de ti… -Naruto también pensó que lo había hecho muy tarde ya, y por lo mismo, Sasuke se había ido-. Entre esas cosas, una fue que tú… Itachi, tú no mataste a Sasuke, por que según él, querías que se convirtiera en un vengador… del clan Uchiha, tú dijiste que lo habías hecho por que… -En ese momento si que ya no pudo continuar, simplemente no sabía cómo.

Volteó a ver a Itachi, que lo miraba con expresión auténtica de desesperación y dolor en su rostro, prácticamente diciéndole que si no se apresuraba o si se atrevía a no decirle, lo mataría. Pero por otro lado, había una clara expresión de dolor y tristeza en su rostro, un sufrimiento casi agonizante, que le decía a gritos que continuara. Tuvo que coger coraje otra vez.

-Na-Naruto…- Dijo, cortándosele la voz antes de que pudiera decir más Su labio temblaba y estaba reseco. Naruto suspiró.

-Tú le dijiste a Sasuke que lo había hecho para probar si eras capaz de hacerlo –Concluyó, quitando rápidamente la mirada que tenía fija sobre Itachi-

"_Para probar si eras capaz de hacerlo"._

La sola idea le retumbaba en la mente como si se lo estuvieran taladrando. En un momento el mundo entero dejó de existir para él. La misma frase hacía eco una y otra vez. Sintió como si se trasportara a otro mundo, y en ese mundo estuviera rodado de matorrales espinosos que le partían la carne con el más mínimo movimiento involuntario… pero por dentro, esa maldita sensación de vacío y culpa, que te estruja el corazón y no te deja respirar, cuando sientes un nudo en la garganta que poco a poco se vuelve doloroso y te sofoca.

Por un instante un sentimiento de odio y aversión hacia sí mismo se arremolinaron como si los estuviera estado esquivando desde hacía años, y la súbita idea de cometer una estupidez lo poseyó como si fuera el agua del que no escapas en un día lluvioso en plena llanura sin árboles.

A Naruto le pareció que había echado raíces en ese instante, porque no podía moverse por más que lo intentara. No podía hacer nada más que respirar casi furiosamente mientras sentía como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo, dando lugar a un sentimiento de terror helado que le entumía los músculos y le enterraba espinas.

-¡De-demonios!¡Itachi cálmate! –Dijo con alerta.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó eufórico.

Naruto miró sorprendido como un estremecimiento se denotaba en el chico, que no paraba de temblar y sudar en frío.

-I…Itachi… -Dijo claramente sorprendido.

-¡Que te calles! –Rugió prácticamente. Naruto guardó silencio más que nada por su vida: Itachi lo había volteado a ver directamente a los ojos con esa mirada de fiereza que él mismo acostumbraba a tener cuando perdía el control.

Tragó con pesadez, no podía estar pasando, Itachi de nuevo tenía… ¡el Sharingan activado! Se alejó unos pasos, estaba seguro que nada bueno seguiría de esto.

-¡Es mentira! –Comenzó de nuevo-. ¡Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo a mi clan!¡Eso es… eso es…! –Gritaba con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de furia hacia Naruto. Se sostenía un costado de su estómago, por lo que algo debería estarle molestando-. ¡Eso sería una aberración Naruto! Tu… ¡¡Mientes!!- Gritó a lo último con gran veneno que dejó a Naruto lo suficientemente shockeado como para no reaccionar cuando se lanzó encima de él.

Itachi lo golpeaba sin compasión alguna, sentía la fuerza y el odio fluir como corrientes por sus venas, no podía controlarse y no quería hacerlo; su sentido común estaba más que enterrado y Naruto como pudo se trató de defender un poco.

-¡Itachi!¡Quítate de encima, teme! –Le rugía sin resultados algunos, Itachi seguía sobre él golpeándolo y tratando de asfixiarlo, pero aún así, pudo distinguir aún un deje de tristeza en su rostro-. ¡Que me dejes!!¡¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!! –Como milagro logró darle un puñetazo a Itachi que logró elevarlo en el aire con fuerza para luego caer en picada contra un árbol.

El rubio se llevó las manos a la garganta cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo. Su respiración estaba agitada y los ojos los tenía bien cerrados. Tosió un poco debido a la falta de oxígeno que le había provocado Itachi, y la vista se le nubló por unos momentos.

-¡Esto aún no termina maldito! –Itachi le llegó de sorpresa desde arriba con el puño dispuesto a golpearlo. Naruto abrió con sorpresa los ojos cuando apenas le dio tiempo para salvarse de un golpe directo, que había impactado muy cerca de él erosionando la tierra y levantando el polvo que comenzó a hacerse denso. El rubio rodó por lo menos cinco metros, para después ponerse a la defensiva ya que Itachi había dado un impulso y ahora se encontraba junto a él. Su velocidad lo sorprendió, más cuando tenía su rodilla impactada con fuerza en su estómago. No pudo evitarlo, y al instante, una gran cantidad de sangre emanaba de su boca con cada tosido que daba. El impacto causó que esta vez fuera Naruto quien salía disparado hacia los árboles, dando un golpe seco y haciendo que arqueara la espalda y gimiera.

Itachi miró cómo Naruto caía al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra unas rocas cercanas. Su mirada ahora se encontraba apagada, no demostraba sentimiento alguna más que el rencor lejano que había dejado un rastro permanente en él desde hacía tanto tiempo. Si, eso sentía, que llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiendo todo aquellos, que tenía una escapatoria más fácil para sobrellevar ese sufrimiento.

Pero ahora ya no importaba. Sin importarle mucho, se agachó para recoger a Naruto fuertemente por la melena rubia. Éste luchaba por abrir los ojos, para no cerrarlos y quedar a su merced, pero era demasiado… _Itachi era demasiado._

Lo alzó a la altura de su rostro, mirando cómo un dolor lo embargaba. Se sintió consternado, pero ya nada podía hacer él. Sacó un kunai de sus entrenamientos y se dispuso a terminar con todo aquello…

-¡¡Basta!! –Un grito estremecedor hizo que se sobresaltara. Viró lentamente hacia el lugar de donde había provenido, encontrándose con algo que lo dejó pasmado.

Sakura se encontraba ahí, frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión desesperada. Como pudo, la chica corrió directamente hacia él, arrebatándole a Naruto de las manos. Lo tendió en el piso empezando a localizar las heridas, para ver si seguía vivo, o algo… Itachi seguía inmóvil, y la mano le temblaba al punto de dejar caer el kunai haciéndose escuchar el ruido del metal golpeando contra las rocas.

Sakura estaba sollozando, y apretaba los puños de tal forma que podrías romper fácilmente una barra de acero. En un movimiento inesperado volteó a ver a Itachi con rabia que lo hizo estremecer, pero de inmediato siguió con sus tareas para tratar de mejorar a Naruto.

Itachi sólo siguió ahí, parado, sin hacer nada ni ser capaz de si quiera pensar.

Esos fueron los momentos de estupidez del día, no sólo había lastimado a Naruto al punto de ponerlo al borde de la muerte, sino que también había HERIDO a Sakura, por lo que veía mucho peor que a Naruto, pero por dentro…

_-"Lo que es peor"_ –Se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de controlar el miedo y la ira que de nuevo fluía por so cuerpo. La tensión de ver así a la persona que mejor lo había tratado en Konoha le estaba quemando ahora, le daba unas infernales ganas de…

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?¿Es que acaso estás loco?¡Casi lo matas!¡Eres… eres… eres un monstruo! –Gritó la pelirosa con repulsión.

En cuestión de minutos la sensación de malestar aumentó llevándolo al punto de un desmayo sin saber por qué exactamente. Le había llamado monstruo, y eso le había afectado de sobre manera.

Sin poder contenerse más se llevó las manos a la cabeza al momento de sentir cómo un fuerte dolor de cabeza le azotaba hacia la locura. No podía pensar, sentir a su alrededor, todos sus sentidos se concentraron en esa aterradora sensación de temblor, el mundo entero le parecía temblar y agitarse, tornase de una gran gama de rojos y negros, de repente, ya no se encontraba en el lugar de antes.

_Miró con terror lo que había delante de él. Una escena de masacre total, personas desangrándose por todas las calles, muros y casas destruidas, kunais, shuriken, armas por todas partes, y los únicos colores que veía no ayudaban en mucho: rojo u negro. Sus pupilas se vidriaron sin poder quedarse quietas ante la escena, no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierto, totalmente fuera de si. De repente, ya no se encontraba frente a un pueblo masacrado, sino dentro de una casa. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, con bruscos y alterados movimientos. Una casa, más bien un recibidor muy amplio. Cerró los ojos a causa del estremecimiento que esa visión le daba, y a continuación, seguían en la habitación, pero ahora tenía frente a él a dos personas en cuclillas, abrazándose y con expresión de pánico en los rostros._

_-¡Por favor Itachi, recapacita! –Decía una de las dos personas, una mujer de largo cabello negro azabache, moviendo la cabeza alterada. Su mirada parecía llena de tristeza antes que de enojo a su agresor._

_De repente, notó cómo no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo. Trató de parar la mano que alzaba la katana manteniéndola bien empuñaba, pero no podía, no se detenía ni un poco._

_-¡Itachi!¡¿Qué planeas lograr con matarnos?! –Preguntaba el otro, que era ahora un hombre corpulento, éste a su vez parecía furioso por su actitud, pero el miedo se apreciaba en sus ojos-. ¡Eres un monstruo!_

_No respondió, y sintió verdadero pánico cuando él mismo dio indicios de abalanzar la katana a sus cuerpos._

_Se miró reflejado en un espejo que había aparecido frente a él, su mirada era inexpresiva y fría, su rostro no reaccionaba a sus sentimientos, aunque él estuviera gritando de pánico y terror, su reflejo sólo le mostraba cómo la sangre brotaba a montones del primer cuerpo, mientras se preparaba para asestar un segundo golpe. La mujer sollozó al ver a su marido muerto, y se aferró a su ropaje hundida en lágrimas, pero aún así, él no se detenía. Lo único que faltaba a aquella escena melodramática, fue lo que hizo la mujer. En lugar de voltear a verlo con odio, su mirada estaba llena de compasión y dulzura, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de que su cuerpo no dejaba de llorar._

_Alzó todavía más su brazo._

_-Cuida a Sasuke… -Dijo antes de que le enterrara la katana en el pecho, viendo cómo vomitaba sangre, pero volvió a sonreírle-. Te quiero Itachi, mi hijo –Cayó muerta al frío suelo._

-¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! –Itachi se apretó más fuerte la cabeza ante la cantidad de imágenes que pasaban por su mente en esos momentos. Estaba jadeando, no podía concentrarse y el sentimiento de malestar terminó venciéndolo. Se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas apretándose en estómago mientras el sentimiento de asco, mareo y náuseas se hacía intolerable, ya que vomitó. Pasados unos segundo en que sentía toda su garganta hirviendo, se quedó viendo con ojos abiertos a más no poder el suelo, llevándose una mano a la boca mientras veía fijamente el suelo. Sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, y las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Aquellas imágenes eras las más aterradoras que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

Sakura se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto, estirando sus piernas algo encogidas y se apoyaba en sus brazos; su expresión daba a entender que lo había visto todo.

-¿I…Itachi? –Preguntó claramente asustada, sin saber qué hacer. Su mejor amigo estaba gravemente herido e Itachi en shock, mientras que ella no se encontraba en mejores condiciones debido al impacto de todo eso-. ¿Es-estás… bien? –Casi por milagro pareció reaccionar y se acercó a él a gatas. Itachi seguía perdido dentro de sí mismo-. ¡¿Qué te paso?!¡Estás herido! –Casi gritó.

Efectivamente, sangraba del costado derecho del estómago, y ni siquiera parecía percatarse de ello. La pelirosa se percató de la situación el que estaba, y se sintió frustrada.

-Demonios… -Murmuró con ojos vidriosos y voz costándosele-. De-debemos ir a la clínica de Konoha, ahí sabrán qué… qué... -Al momento de agarrar su muñeca, y antes de acabar su frase, sólo sintió un suave jalón. Cuando momentos después reaccionó, pareció darse cuenta del bulto que estaba sobre ella, con la cara entre su cabeza y su hombro. Se sorprendió de la reacción, pero ella estaba igual de asustada que los demás, por lo que sólo pareció salir de su asombro al sentir cómo húmedas perlas empapaban su hombro, y los sollozos llenaban el ambiente. Él estaba llorando. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió miserablemente mal, angustiada, preocupada por esa persona que ahora tenía sobre ella. Llevó una mano hacia el largo cabello azabache y lo desató, dejándolo caer como una hermosa cascada, para luego entremezclar sus dedos con ella. Agachó su rostro y también lo hundió en los cabellos del chico, resignándose a lo que venía.

Así, en una pradera cercana a Konoha, una chica pelirosa se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto, con una persona a la que consolar en ese momento, compartiendo ambos su dolor dejándolo fluir como perlas por las mejillas, y de algún modo…

… _él también la consolaba._

**Continuará…**

**Me gustó este capítulo, me quedo sin comentarios al respecto, pero la verdad espero que algunos hayan sentido lo que Itachi o cualquier otro siente, parece de verdad fácil de superar, pero cuando nos encontramos en medio de la situación… no sabremos cómo actuar.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, de corazón.**

**Otra cosa, no se si lo hayan notado, pero de alguna manera, soy muy directa, de otro modo… muy sarcástica, espero que no les moleste.**


	8. Después de tanto tiempo

**Sin excusas, sin comentarios, sólo dejo esto rápido para ya no perder más tiempo.**

**MK es el propietario y posee todos los derechos sobre Naruto, yo sólo uso sus personajes para el entretenimiento del fandom.**

……… **º--++..-..-.---+++ º-.-º +++---..-..++--º ………**

Avanzaban sigilosamente por el bosque. El abrasador sol hacía que gotas de sudor se resbalaran por sus rostros, teniendo que llevarse la mano hacia ellos para apartarlas. Como sombras tenían su vista fija en su objetivo, a escasos diez metros.

-¿Están listos? –Murmura uno de ellos.

-Afirmativo, a tu señal –Contesta otro.

El chico asiente, y vigila cada movimiento de sus adversarios. También eran sigilosos y tapaban sus rostros, todos con un protector de la Aldea del rayo. Cuenta los segundos.

-¡Ahora! –Grita.

En escasos segundos, las cuatro personas saltan contra tres más en medio del bosque. Una lluvia de kunais es disparada por ellos, mientras que los ninjas del rayo se quedan petrificados por unos segundos…

-¡Rayos! –Grita uno de los emboscados, antes de que las kunai le den de lleno.

Por unos momentos, una intensa nube de polvo se levanta. Los cuatro chicos toman sus distancias y quedan en guardia; la tensión era grande, poco a poco la nube se iba dispersando.

Clones.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Dice un rubio al notarlos, pero no le da tiempo a reaccionar para cuando se da cuenta de que por arriba le venía uno.

En ninja parecía iba a utilizar una kunai explosiva.

-¡Cuidado Naruto! –Grita una pelirosa.

El chico se abalanza hacia otro lado, justamente para evadir la explosión. Tose mientras se pone de pie.

A los tres los rodean cinco ninjas del rayo, todos preparado para atacar.

Naruto sonríe.

-¿Preparado Itachi? –Pregunta mirando hacia los árboles.

Una sombra se mueve rápidamente, apareciendo sobre todos ellos. Sonríe maliciosamente y los del rayo se quedan viéndolo por fracciones de segundos sin procesar lo que está a punto de pasar.

-Cuando quieras –Pronuncia aún sonriendo.

Los ninjas tratan de voltear a ver al rubio al sentir un inmenso chakra formándose. Los segundos se vuelven más lentos, el terror se apodera de ellos, Sakura y Sai se apartan sabiendo lo que venía.

-¡Rasengan! –Grita Naruto.

-Amateratsu –Dice Itachi.

Unos gritos desgarradores de escuchan retumbar por todo el bosque.

+……………………………….+

-Neeeh, eso si ha sido rápido, tte´bayo –

Naruto se estira lo más que puede para luego dar un sonoro bostezo. Sakura lo mira sonriendo mientras asiente.

-Así es mejor, podremos regresar a la aldea más rápido –Dice la pelirosa mirando el techo del cuarto; era una suerte tener techo esa vez, pero aún así, hubiera preferido no tener que compartir cuarto con tres hombres-. _"Debería agradecer que tenemos donde dormir"._

Exhala resignada, recordando cómo habían conseguido ese lugar.

_Flash Back…_

_-De verdad, no es necesario –Decía la pelirosa riendo nerviosamente y con las manos extendidas frente a ella, como si quisiera protegerse de algo._

_Los aldeanos frente a ellos no dejan de mirarlos con caras sonrientes y amables, obviamente agradecidos._

_-No no, de verdad, quédense sólo por esta noche como muestra de nuestra gratitud por habernos salvado de esos ninjas que por tanto tiempo nos atormentaron –Un anciano de la pequeña aldea seguía insistiendo._

_Sakura volteaba a ver a sus compañeros con cara necesitada de ayuda. Naruto la miró extrañado, Sai sonriendo como siempre, e Itachi sólo la miraba con una cara burlesca._

_-Por mi no hay problema, ¿y ustedes? –Pregunta el pelinegro con fingida inocencia, Sakura parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, lo que sólo consiguió agrandar la sonrisa de Itachi._

_-Por mi tampoco hay ningún problema, ¿cierto Naruto? –Dijo Sai mirando cómo el rubio coincidía. Sakura puso cara moribunda-. ¿Lo ves fea? Podemos quedarnos –Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Itachi rió algo alto._

_Sakura sólo los fulminó con los ojos, mientras controlaba su expresión y volteaba a ver a los aldeanos, que esperaban expectantes. Para esos momentos, la chica ya tenía una fingida amabilidad en el rostro._

_Fin Flash back…_

El equipo de Naruto, Sakura, Sai e Itachi. Conformado ahora por dos ANBUS, que eran Sai e Itachi, y dos jounins, Naruto y Sakura, que habían preferido conservar el nombre de Equipo Kakashi, y quedarse juntos para hacer misiones. Si bien no lo necesitaban, y hacerlas juntos sólo lo hacía más fácil y aburrido, los cuatro de habían agarrado un fuerte cariño y confianza con los años, a pesar de las discusiones y diferencias que aún se notaban.

Naruto la mira curioso.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? Desde que nos dieron este cuarto te veo decaída –El rubio miró expectante la expresión de Sakura, quien sólo exhaló aún más.

La chica se paró de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana cercana, y abriéndola, dejando entrar varios rayos de luna. Una expresión que Naruto no supo describir apareció en su rostro.

Ladeó un poco la cara hacia su rubio compañero, que ahora le sonreía malicioso. Sakura lo miró confundida.

-Neh, Sakura-chan… -Naruto siguió viéndola de la misma forma, haciendo que hasta cierto punto la pelirosa tuviera que tragar fuerte-. … tú, ¿estás segura de que…? –Naruto cada vez aumentaba el brillo de sus ojos, lo que la ponía todavía más nerviosa; pero Naruto comenzó a sonreír inocentemente-. … ¿es por Itachi verdad? –Dijo como si nada.

Caída estilo anime de Sakura.

No pudo evitar pensar que su amigo era un verdadero y rotundo idiota.

-¡Naruto! –Gritó al momento que un puño cargado de chakra impactaba contra la cara de Naruto, mandándolo a volar.

-Sa…Sakura-chan… -Jadeó apenas audible desde el suelo, pero Sakura seguía irritada y con una vena en la frente.

-¡Idiota! Lo que pasa es que ya no somos unos niños, no se ve tan inocente el hecho de que durmamos juntos, ¡ya crecimos! –Naruto la miró con ojos grandes y expectantes por lo que acababa de decir. Sakura suspiró-. "Pero él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, no importa la edad".

Naruto chocó su puño contra su muñeca con expresión brillante.

-Oh, es cierto – Dijo mirando al techo. Sakura alzó la vista desconcertada, ¿había entendido eso?

-¿Eh?

-Que es cierto Sakura, ya no somos unos niños –Dijo Naruto sonriéndole ahora con algo de melancolía y tranquilidad. Sakura seguía sin creerlo, pero Naruto no había terminado -. Hemos crecido, ahora ya no somos tan infantiles, ¡puedo parecerlo!... –Agregó antes de que la chica pudiera decirle algo-… pero ya no lo soy tanto… tú, Sai y yo ya tenemos veintiún años, Itachi ya veintisiete, incluso podríamos ser ya senseis, je –El razonamiento tan profundo viniendo de Naruto desconcertó a Sakura. Lo miró un momento, era cierto, ya eran todos unos adultos, ese año acababan de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Se sentó tranquila, mientras posaba su mirada en su compañero. Tres años se les pasaron tan rápido… apenas recordaba cuando lograron ser jounins, y cuando Itachi se convirtió en el segundo ANBU del equipo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no por nada le habían dicho que Itachi era un genio, ella misma lo comprobó: aprendió a controlar su chakra, técnicas, autocontrol, y todo lo que un ninja necesita en tiempo récord.

-Es increíble –Dijo quedo.

-Lo sé –Respondió, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Se quedaron unos momentos en los que ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, sólo se concentraban en mantener el silencio mientras se sumergían en sus pensamientos.

-Pero si te gusta Itachi ¿no? –Dijo inocentemente.

Dos figuras entraron justo en el momento en que Sakura estaba a punto de matar a Naruto.

-Ya llega… mos –La suave voz de Sai pareció calmar un poco el ambiente, ya que Sakura dejó a Naruto intacto, mientras este ya estaba con los brazos frente a él tratando de protegerse por lo menos un poco de los golpes de la pelirosa-. Vaya, los dejamos solo por unos momentos y ya se están matando –Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Es su culpa! –Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sai se quedó mirándolos extraño, no podía creer que fueran tan infantiles.

La dulce ironía de hacía unos momentos.

Mientras Sakura y Naruto peleaban, Sai sintió cómo otra persona entraba a la cabaña. Volteó a verlo, sin necesidad de hacerlo porque ya sabía de quién se trataba. Le sonrió como si no pasara nada.

Itachi miró a Sai confundido, luego a Naruto y a Sakura, y la pelea que estaban armando. De nuevo volteó a ver a Sai, pero esta vez con cara escéptica.

-Hola Itachi, tardaste.

El azabache sintió cómo una gota de sudor rodaba por su sien, ¿cómo era posible, que, teniendo a esos dos atrás a punto de matarse, estuviera tan tranquilo? No lo quiso ni pensar.

-Hola Sai –Dijo siguiéndole el juego pero rodándolo los ojos. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Naruto y hacia Sakura-. Muy bien ustedes dos, ya fue demasiado de… -Tuvo que agacharse lo más rápido posible para evitar que una fuerte patada le produjera un horrendo dolor de cabeza. Se irritó un poco, pero debía tener paciencia-. Mmph, maldi… ¡agh! ¡Naruto! –Gimió al sentir cómo un reciente golpe recibido en el estómago, y que no pudo evitar, lo dejaba sin aire. Pero parecieron no darse cuenta de eso, ya que seguían peleando. Suficiente-. ¡Naruto, Sakura! ¡Basta! –

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar un grito que podría ser tan desgarrador como un león. Voltearon a ver de dónde, o más bien, de qué tan cerca provenía. Lo que se encontraron los dejó helados.

-Les dije que se calmaran –Mencionó con una voz tan suave y baja que los asustó aún más.

-Eh, Itachi… sabes que no era en serio, e-estábamos… bromeando –Naruto posó su vista en donde estaban las manos de Itachi, que ahora se localizaban firmemente agarradas a su estómago. Naruto se le quedó viendo-. ¿Te duele? –Pregunto señalando.

Itachi rodó los ojos en señal de irritación.

-¡¿Pero qué dices Naruto?! ¡Claro que duele! ¡Usaste mucha fuerza idiota! –Decía Sakura algo nerviosa también.

Naruto la miró con expresión confundida y ojos sorprendidos.

-Pero, si fuiste tú la que le…

-¡Basta! –Gritó aún más nerviosa. Itachi levantó una ceja.

-Y bien, ¿ya se pusieron de acuerdo? – Dijo, dando a conocer por su tono de voz que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de comer, los pescados que trajo Itachi se verían deliciosos ¿no? –Sai al fin decidió intervenir, y es que, tanto tiempo llevaba ya conviviendo con la sociedad, y tantos años llevaba con ellos, que sabía muy bien qué hacer en esos casos, y cómo hacer que la situación se hiciera menos tensa.

Los tres lo miraron, dos con alivio y otro con ira, ira que fue pasando a tranquilidad y luego a entendimiento.

-Gracias por calmarme Sai.

-Por nada –Respondió sonriente.

+……………………………….+

Tres sombras se movían ágilmente por los árboles del bosque, recorriendo sobre el aire con gracia y sin interrupciones. Tenían la vista fija en su camino y no pensaban hablar hasta llegar. Demasiada concentración, pero gracias a ello, llegaron más rápido que en el camino de ida a la misión.

Al llegar a Konoha, los guardias los dejaron entrar sin decir nada, de hecho, para los del Equipo Kakashi, estaban demasiado callados.

Pasaron lentamente por la entrada de Konoha, recorriendo con la vista cada detalle u objeto que pareciera inusual. Para unos ninjas normales, las miradas casi inexistentes y fugaces que algunas personas les enviaban, podrían haber pasado fácilmente desapercibidas, pero para ellos, no.

-Algo anda mal, ´tte bayo.

-Lo se, estén alertas.

Itachi paró unos instantes tras escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa. Su cara se formó algo dubitativa a o que la pelirosa tuvo que preguntar qué sucedía.

-Sakura, he estado sólo tres años en Konoha, tal vez un poco más, pero en el tiempo que llevo aquí, creo que aprendí muy bien que sería imposible que algún ataque se diera mientras todos están tan tranquilos –Dijo mirando a la gente, que más que otra cosa, tenían miedo de algo, pero el equipo no sabía de qué.

Sakura la miró impasible, era verdad, nada malo podría estar pasando, al menos, no tan grave como para que no les hubieran avisado de emergencia. Sonrió un poco.

-Tienes razón Itachi, sólo me tomó algo desprevenida.

Itachi sonrió gentilmente, mientras todos se dirigían a la oficina de la Hokage.

-¡Tsunade ba-chan, llegamos! –Gritó un feliz Naruto al momento de abrir la puerta sin pedir permiso.

Los otros tres sintieron pena ajena.

-¡Naruto! ¡Siempre se toca antes de entrar! –Le gritó Sakura, causando que Naruto inmediatamente tratara de disculparse con Tsunade, pero la gracia del asunto de borró de inmediato al ver a Tsunade.

-Pasen chicos –Dijo sonriendo con seriedad, en su tono de voz daba a notar que algo le preocupaba. Y eso no era lo peor, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho Naruto momentos antes.

Los tres avanzaron con seguridad hacia ella, pero aún así, la sospecha de que algo ocurría había sido confirmada.

Tsunade había bajado la mirada hacía unos momentos, apoyando su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas. Ahora los miraba fijamente, con un rastro de preocupación, pero no por algo en especial, parecía que les miraba con…compasión, lástima, algo relacionado con ellos debería estar pasando.

-Tomen asiento –Dijo cortésmente, aún sonriendo. Los cuatro la miraron incrédulos por lo que había dicho.

-Eh, Tsunade-sama, su despacho…no tiene sillas –Dijo Sai tratando de no olvidar lo que por años aprendió: no mostrar sentimiento alguno hacia una situación así.

Tsunade parpadeó un par de veces, viéndolos, para luego voltear su vista hacia su escritorio; de la nada, volvió a sonreír, y levantó de nuevo su mirada.

-Es verdad, que despistada soy –Dijo dando una sonora carcajada que hizo a todos estremecer.

_-"Ha estado bebiendo"_ –Se dijo para si mismo Itachi-. _"Otra vez deberé llevarla a su casa, menos mal que ya tengo las llaves"_ –Pensó con alivio y pesar.

Desde que había llegado, Tsunade siempre había sido la persona que más apoyó a Itachi. Se convirtió en su maestra por unos meses, enseñándole técnicas de esquivación y medicina básica. También le había ayudado a moderar su chakra y cómo hacer que éste le ayudara con su fuerza, incrementándola; si bien no era tan fuerte como Sakura, tenía mucha. Tsunade también fue como una madre para él, le ayudó a adaptarse y aprender cómo ser un buen ninja, qué decir de los meses en los que vivió con ella. Era una persona muy amable y cariñosa, pero eso sólo lo sabían ellos.

_-"Especialmente cuando está borracha" _–No pudo evitar expresar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar eso. Cuando Tsunade se ponían en esas condiciones, además de llevarla hasta su cara mientras ella decía barbaridades de verdad, tenía que ayudarla al día siguiente con los síntomas comunes.

-Muy bien, de verdad, esto puede ser algo muy difícil chicos –Dijo Tsunade levando algo su carácter normal.

-Digamos Tsunade-sama –Sakura se moría de ansiedad, pero no dejaba verlo a simple vista.

Tsunade no quiso mirarla esta ves, no podía, simplemente no quería ver la reacción de los chicos, sobre todo de su antigua alumna.

Afinó su voz y aclaró su garganta un par de veces antes de comenzar.

-Muy bien chicos, antes que nada, sólo quiero decirles que pensé en ustedes, en sus sentimientos, y dado a eso, tomé la decisión de mantenerlo con vida –Dijo, al momento de mencionar esas palabras, todos abrieron los ojos más de lo normal.

-¿A… a qué se refiere? –Naruto la miró, y posó las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Sólo necesitaba decirles eso, ya que de haber sido por el consejo de Konoha uno de ustedes ya estaría muerto y…

-¡Tsunade! ¡¿A qué se refiere con "a unos de nosotros"?! –Sakura se horrorizó de sobremanera en sólo pensar en que algún miembro de su equipo fuera a ser asesinado, y ya tenía en mente algunas idea de quién podría ser.

Miró a Itachi de reojo; al principio le costó trabajo imaginar por que no decía ni una palabra, pero poco a poco entendió que aunque quisiera, no podría decirla.

Itachi parecía haberse petrificado, con respiración algo alterada y ojos sólo un poco más abiertos, pero aún así, se notaba que no podía hablar, era como si tuviera algo atorado a la garganta y le impidiera sacar las palabras. Tsunade se dio cuenta de ellos y en seguida prosiguió.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tsunade nos habías dicho que Itachi ya era libre de todo cargo en su contra! –Naruto casi gritó al también tratar de entender lo que pasaba. Tsunade lo miró claramente sorprendida-. ¡No lo pueden matar!

-Naruto yo…

-Es verdad Tsunade-sama, Itachi ya ha quedado libre, no pueden hacerle esto, ya está comprobado que de verdad no recuerda nada, y que no haría nada malo a Konoha, ¡usted no puede hacer eso!

Si el grito de Naruto había sorprendido a Tsunade antes, éste sorprendió a todos.

-Sai…

Murmuró Itachi viéndolo con asombro y las pupilas sin mantenerse fijas. No le cabía la idea de lo que había pasado.

Sai había gritado.

Y no sólo eso… gritado a un superior.

El aludido se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que sólo cerró los ojos fuertemente y se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir los sollozos que se avecinaban. Él ya había vivido una experiencia como esa en su pasado, que cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, un dolor enorme lo consumió. De no haber sido por Itachi, no sabría cuánto tiempo habría estado en aquel estado de depresión. Él lo había ayudado a salir adelante, comprendía que sentir por primera vez podría ser doloroso.

No, no lo aceptaba, él ya había perdido a un hermano, lo que después de años le había causado una depresión mortal. Si ahora le quitaban a esa persona que había logrado ayudarlo, y al que incluso lo había llegado a considerar su nuevo hermano, caería en la locura estaba seguro.

Finas lágrimas por fin salieron resbalando por sus ojos. Sai mantenía los brazos pegados a sus costados, sin relajar los hombros, y el flequillo le cubría los ojos. Aún mantenía en rostro contraído, y los sollozos ya eran audibles.

Tsunade no pudo más al ver eso.

-¡Muy bien, suficiente! ¡No me refería a Itachi! ¡Me refería a… -Se cayó antes de terminar, pero con eso había bastado para que todos la miraran con incredulidad. Ya no podría retractarse, y lo sabía.

-Chicos, traté de ser suave, pero la situación era imposible con lo que tengo que decir –Continuó. Ellos se mantenían en silencio, sintiendo sus corazones retumbar-.

Mientras ustedes estaban de misión, un escuadrón de ANBU me dio la noticia… capturaron a Sasuke.

_Capturaron a Sasuke._

_Capturaron a Sasuke._

_Capturaron a Sasuke._

La frase retumbó por sus cabezas, una y otra vez.

**Continuará…**

**Muy bien, aquí está el capítulo, vaya que me costó trabajo y esfuerzo hacerlo, pero ya está. Muy bien, espero y o tardar tanto en lo siguiente, ya que desde aquí, esto se pone más difícil.**


	9. Reencuentro

**Lo se, fue un mes entero, pero bueno, las palabras navidad, año nuevo, diciembre, creo que explican algunas cosas; además, justamente hoy acabo de entrar a la escuela de nuevo, y bueno, me metí una desvelada horrorosa antes de eso, así que bueno, con todo y sueño, aquí está.**

**Naruto y los demás no me pertenecen en absoluto, simplemente los uso para expresar mi forma de visión, según como querría que fuera todo.**

**-Situación del mes para razona: **

**Si en un foro hay un fic con error de script y OOC, y sí tiene muchos comentarios, de repente le llega un persona nueva, con cero mensajes, y su primer mensaje es específicamente con ese fic (cabe mencionar, que el foro tiene más de un millón de mensajes), diciendo que está genial, súper, lo que quieran, y bueno, que es una compañera de la escritora… ok, me guardo mis opiniones, pero díganme, ¿qué es lo primero que se les vendría a la cabeza?**

**Mmm, otra cosa más, ¿hay por aquí alguna anti-Sakura? Porque luego me encuentro personas que hasta historias anti-sakura tienen en sus favoritos, y yo me pregunto, si les cae tan mal, ¿Qué hacen en un lugar donde ella es la protagonista? Bueno, espero no ofender a alguien con esto, pero si hay alguna situación así por acá, esa persona sabrá que a ella me refiero.**

……… **º--++..-..-.---+++ º-.-º +++---..-..++--º ………**

**9: Cruel juego de niños**

-¡Abran esta maldita puerta!

Un ANBU viró su cabeza hacia él, contemplándolo fijamente; a pesar de que el chico no veía sus ojos, podía deducir la mirada que le mandaba.

Escuchó los sonidos que hacían su garganta al dejar salir pequeños gruñidos, su propia respiración agitada y también sus propios lamentos. ¿Es que nadie en el mundo era racional? Estaba bien, lo admitía, él podría merecer eso por lo que hizo, pero creí tener suficiente cerebro como para recordar que Konoha no era tan cruel con sus prisioneros, fuera cual fuera su situación: y esta vez era él del que se hablaba.

Apretó sus manos que rodeaban las barras de acero que lo mantenían en ese lugar, pegando su frente contra ellas. Echó un vistazo hacia ambos lados, maldiciendo su suerte. Fácilmente podría salir de ahí de no ser por los dos impedimentos que le habían puesto: uno era que, siendo él, tenía más seguridad y vigilancia de la normal; y la otra, era que aún con todo eso, podría burlar y aturdir a los guardias si tan solo no tuviera esa cosa en sus ojos. Tsunade había sido muy precavida, no se le había pasado ningún detalle por alto.

Exhaló, dejando resbalar las manos de las barras. Todo aquello no debería estar pasando, él debería estar a tres pasos de matar a Itachi; pero no, le habían tendido una trampa, y los sirvientes del que alguna vez fue Orochimaru se lo iban a pagar.

El chirrido de una reja cerrándose de golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe, causándole por un momento la necesidad de ponerse en guardia. Sólo era otro prisionero. Se sentó en el suelo, poniendo sus dos manos sobre su nariz, como si estuviera rezando, pero cualquiera que le viera su contraído rostro descartaría esa idea de inmediato.

-Y también capturaron a los demás, ni siquiera se dónde están –Dijo para sí mismo, refiriéndose a hebi, su grupo, o al menos, el que había sido su grupo.

Una sombra se proyectó en su cara; al parecer un ANBU se había extrañado de sus reacciones. Ni siquiera lo miró, no había que hacerlo para saber quién era.

-Uchiha Sasuke –Pronunció con voz grave.

Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, con ojos asesinos; de no ser porque hasta donde sabía y comprobaba, estaban sellados, lo habría matado ya. El sujeto no pareció inmutarse ante la reacción, sabía cómo era un Uchiha.

Un intenso silencio se apoderó de la habitación, ninguno dando indicio de querer romperlo. Sasuke por su parte había vuelto su mirada hacia el suelo, mientras que el ANBU no decía nada. Era incómodo, y el pelinegro se estaba hartando de que no le dijera el motivo por el que no lo dejaba en paz, por lo que inspiró profundo asegurándose de no quedarse sin aire para darle la despedida de cortesía.

-Largo –Murmuró para sí mismo.

-No me iré.

Definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba. Como pudo se paró a una velocidad digna de un Uchiha en aquellas condiciones, sin importarle la sensación de quemazón y molestia que le provocaban las heridas al abrirse una vez cicatrizando, o el rojo líquido que escurría por toda la piel de sus piernas. Casi chocó contra la reja de rabia, pasando un brazo entre los barrotes para tratar de alcanzar al ANBU, que había precavido una posible reacción como esa, y rápidamente se había apartado. Sasuke lo mataba con los ojos, casi asegurándole una trágica y dolorosa muerte.

-¡¿Qué quieres maldito?! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con estar aquí perdiendo mí tiempo como para que tú vengas a joderme la vida!

Sonrió detrás de la máscara al contemplar la reacción del pelinegro; tal vez no podría llevarlo vivo frente a Tsunade si seguían así.

Sasuke lo miró con las pupilas disminuidas. ¡Se estaba riendo! En una situación así, no le encontraba alguna razón con un mínimo de risa. Se tragó un gruñido de ira, quedando con la cabeza agachada y su labio inferior temblando. Ya lo tenía claro, no iba a salir de ahí, y por eso, la oportunidad que iba a tener, tal vez la única, de matar a Itachi, se hizo pedazos.

-¡Sólo sácame de aquí con un demonio! –Gritó, sobresaltando al ANBU.

Se puso más tenso mientras observaba cada uno de los movimientos del sujeto, que lo único que hizo, fue llevarse una mano a la barbilla, como si fuera a pensar algo de suma importancia. Joder, no saldría de aquí.

-Tranquilízate, de esa forma podré sacarte –Dijo, llamando la atención de Sasuke. ¿Algún traidor, o tal vez alguno de sus compañeros? No, no lo creía, pero le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de escapar, y él no podía rechazar una oferta tan generosa, por educación. Sí claro, él mismo se rió ante sus pensamientos.

-Deja de tratar de confundirme, que no lo lograrás.

-¿Se puede saber por qué piensas eso? –Sasuke se le quedó viendo fijamente, entonces, lo que aquella persona decía iba en serio, lo sacaría de ahí; sólo se puso más ansioso.

-¡¿Pues qué esperas?! ¡Ya sácame de aquí!

Una nueva pequeña risa se vino a escuchar del ANBU, que dejando ya de jugar con el Uchiha, se dirigió a abrir la reja. Sasuke lo contemplaba fijamente, no perdía ningún detalle de cada movimiento que tuviera que ver con su liberación, y tal vez por eso, no se fijó qué iba a hacer la otra mano del ANBU. Se quedó helado, no podía creerlo.

-Vamos, nos esperan.

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta mientras observaba los grilletes que lo mantenían cautivo. No podía ser, si se suponía que lo ayudaría a escapar, ¿por qué lo retenía de esa forma? Trató de mover las muñecas, pero al parecer, esos grilletes estaban especialmente diseñados para Sasuke Uchiha. Gruñó para después mirar al ANBU con ojos parpadeando, a punto de liberar el sharingan.

-De verdad, ¿no creíste que te iba a liberar? –El tono con el que dejó salir esas palabras hizo a Sasuke sentirse como un estúpido, maldiciéndose, ya que el deseo de escapar para así poder enfrentarse a su hermano le había hecho alejarse de la realidad.

-No puede ser –Dijo para si mismo, con la cabeza agachada; una vez resignado, y cuando el otro se cercioró de que no trataría de escapar, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia algún lugar que, honestamente, Sasuke no tenía muchos deseos de conocer.

La tensión se sentía por los pasillos por donde pasaban ellos dos, cada uno cuidando sus movimientos y atentos a cualquier indicio para ponerse en alerta. Sasuke miraba la espalda del hombre con ojo minucioso, ciertamente, no le agradaba la situación en la que estaba metido; algo le decía, que esa no era una persona común y corriente, más que nada por su forma de actuar; si tan sólo pudiera verle el cabello…

Sus ojos se tornaron sorprendidos, el ANBU había hecho un movimiento para saludar a otro que le había dado una oportunidad para escapar.

-_"¡Ahora!_" –Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke se había soltado del agarre con un fuerte tirón, comenzando a correr sin un rumbo fijo de escapatoria. El ANBU con el que se habían cruzado de inmediato dio la alarma y en sólo unos instantes ya todos los alrededores estaban siendo vigilados más de lo normal. Sin embargo, para el encargado de llevar al pelinegro, esto no era más que un contratiempo, simplemente bufó molesto y comenzó a caminar relajadamente.

El sonido de los pasos apresurados retumbaban por las paredes, él en más de una ocasión maldijo que todo aquello estuviera tan vacío, así sería más fácil de encontrar. Pese a todo, él seguía conservando su orgullo, y no permitiría que lo manejaran a su antojo tan fácil. Aún con los grilletes, se pasó rápidamente una mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor que hacía, diablos, eso era difícil, y extrañamente el calor estaba aumentando en ese lugar.

Unos intensos ojos negros observaban a Sasuke mientras el dueño de ellos se mantenía oculto, tratando de no ser descubierto. De verdad que esa situación era algo innecesaria, basándose en sí mismo suponía que algo así pasaría, pero hubiera preferido que simplemente ese chico no hiciera nada, y simplemente se dejara llevar a su destino. Rió con disimulo ante eso; si él mismo no lo haría, ¿porqué Sasuke si?, pensó siguiendo observando al chico tratando de encontrar la salida; no lo lograría, y él estaba seguro de eso, ya que hacía sólo dos años se habían encargado de cambiar el sistema y diseño de ese lugar, y constantemente lo modificaban, precisamente para que enemigos como él no supieran cómo funcionaba aquello.

Pero aún así, el hecho de verlo, mirar cada uno de sus movimientos y facciones, le hizo sentir algo en el pecho que en determinado momento, sabía que llegaría a presenciar; ahí estaba él, Uchiha Itachi, mirando a su hermanito menor… después de años de no hacerlo. Sabía exactamente la última vez que lo habría visto, pero no la recordaba, conocía la fecha, aunque su mente no daba ni una sola imagen de aquel entonces, sino que para él, sin contar los sueños, era la primera vez que lo veía… en la realidad.

Su reflexión no pudo durar mucho debido a que, al parecer, Sasuke había detectado su presencia.

-Muéstrate –Si, no lo había imaginado, Sasuke miraba de reojo hacia ambos lados, dejando ver su guardia perfecta, sin ninguna falla. Ese Orochimaru lo había entrenado muy bien, pensó para si mismo.

-Mmph, que carácter –Dijo más bien en un mero murmuro, sabiendo de sobra que su voz sonaba muy distinta de esa forma. A una velocidad casi invisible para un ojo shinobi, se mostró frente a Sasuke, con su típico porte frío y relajado al mismo tiempo, y claro estaba, su máscara AMBU.

Sasuke lo inspeccionó bien antes de hacer nada, el sujeto frente a él se apoyó en una pared cruzando los brazos, casi gritándole que no era rival para él. Hizo un gesto de molestia, mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada. Itachi no se inmutó, y simplemente sonrió. Le agradaba la forma de ser de su hermano pequeño, no vacilaría en atacarlo, y tampoco lo atacaría. Era extraño, justo como él. Sonrió de lado, cosa que no pudo ser apreciada por Sasuke, pero él, de cierta forma, estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño, tal vez sería… ¿orgullo?

-Quítate de mi camino –Estaba claro que el mismo Sasuke no creía que fuera a hacerlo, pero en una situación así, era lo más razonable que podría decir.

Itachi miró hacia las muñecas de Sasuke, ¿cómo pensaba atacarlo con las manos atadas? Debía tener mucha confianza en si mismo para cometer semejante locura, o era que no había escuchado hablar de él a otros ninja. Frunció el ceño, lo estaba subestimando.

-No lo haré, y lo sabes –Dijo de nuevo en voz muy baja, lo suficientemente potente como para que el otro lo oyera; debía tener precaución, cualquier cosa que hiciera podría delatarlo y hacerle ver a Sasuke quién era él, y lo primero que podría echarlo de cabeza era su voz.

Sasuke no se inmutó mucho ante sus palabras, ya era esperado, así que pasó a la siguiente estrategia.

-Entonces, tendré que quitarte.

Cuando Itachi se dio cuenta, ya tenía el pie de Sasuke impactando contra su cara, que lo hizo retroceder significativamente. Jadeó, dolía, y había roto una pequeña porción de su máscara AMBU, mostrando su mejilla, ahora algo colorada por el previo ataque. Se llevo una mano a la herida, sintiendo de inmediato un pinchazo de dolor. Se le inflamaría, demonios que iba a odiar los siguientes tres días.

Sasuke lo miraba con cautela, ya más alejado, había dado el primer ataque y se sentía satisfecho, él le daría pelea no importando su situación, nadie lo humillaba.

En el amplio pasillo se oyó el retumbe que daban muchas pisadas acercándose peligrosamente rápido. Sasuke no volteó a ver, ya sabía de qué se trataba aquello.

-Ahí está, atrápenlo –Dijo uno de los AMBU que habían llegado, a espaldas de Sasuke.

Ya se disponían a atacar, cuando una mano hizo que todos se detuvieran. Itachi tenía su mano derecha arriba, en señal de alto, indicando que no hicieran un movimiento más. Los ninjas lo miraron expectantes de alguna reacción, sabían que jamás debían desobedecer una orden de una persona como él, de Itachi.

-Yo puedo solo. Llévenlo con la Hokage cuando acabe esto –Demandó, aún usando su bajo tono de voz. Sasuke miró con recelo al hombre frente a él, mientras que todos los demás asentían, apartándose.

Debía tener un alto cargo y buen prestigio para causar reacciones así en un grupo de AMBU que de lejos se notaba, no eran muy humildes.

Itachi se posicionó como si nada pasara, totalmente recto, con un sentimiento de ansias recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

-Esto será divertido, y creo que necesitaré algo más de libertad –Dijo causando confusión en Sasuke. Acto seguido, dirigió sus dedos hacia la pequeña liga que sujetaba sus hebras negras, retirándola. El instante en el que todos sus cabellos quedaron libres pareció congelarse; le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, le había crecido notablemente durante ese tiempo, dejando ver una magnífica cascada negra, perfecta y lisa.

Los ANBU parecieron asombrarse al acto, cosa que Sasuke no parecía comprender muy bien, ¿por qué tanta conmoción por ese simple gesto? No le importó mucho, pero por lo que veía, algo grande estaba pasando, y él no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podría ser.

-Bien, creo que ya está todo –Justo después de mencionar estas palabras, comenzó a formar una serie de sellos que sería complicada de ver hasta con el sharingan. Sasuke empalideció cuando el chakra comenzó a fluir del cuerpo de su rival, al reconocer algo de él…

_-"Este… ¡este chakra es…!"_

**Continuará…**

**Bien, creo que yo soy lo contrario a muchos, cuando hay vacaciones se me dificulta sentarme y actualizar, pero cuando las clases comienzan, todo es más fácil. **

**De acuerdo, acepto todo tipo de reclamos por lo corto del capítulo, pero ahí tenía que dejarle; también se aceptan reclamos por lo tarde de este capítulo, así que bueno, me esforzaré. **


	10. Primera batalla

**Al fin!! lo se, tardé demasiado, pero bueno, durante este tiempo me pasaron varias cosas extrañas, el hecho es que ahora tengo otra visión de mi vida XD si! Soy más feliz!! Así que por lo tanto, espero me perdonen, abajo digo por qué me tardo tanto últimamente. **

**Bueno, Naruto no me pertenece, sino a MK, yo sólo uso a sus personajes para crear este fic, así que nada de lo que aquí pase entre Sakura e Itachi es real y dudo mucho que llegue a pasar en el manga real. Para se más honesta, lo que pasa en el manga es demasiado complicado para mí, además de que no me gusta como va tomando el rumbo de la historia, así que no se esperen una aparición de Susano´o por acá (al menos, no creo)**

**A si, otra cosa, lo admitiré de una vez, se me han ido las ideas para este fic, así que si me tardo un lapso desconsiderado de tiempo, es porque estoy ordenando mis ideas o de plano no tengo ninguna.**

**Capítulo anterior:**

_Los ANBU parecieron asombrarse al acto, cosa que Sasuke no parecía comprender muy bien, ¿por qué tanta conmoción por ese simple gesto? No le importó mucho, pero por lo que veía, algo grande estaba pasando, y él no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podría ser._

_-Bien, creo que ya está todo –Justo después de mencionar estas palabras, comenzó a formar una serie de sellos que sería complicada de ver hasta con el sharingan. Sasuke empalideció cuando el chakra comenzó a fluir del cuerpo de su rival, al reconocer algo de él…_

_-"Este… ¡este chakra es…!"_

……… **º--+..-..-.--+ º-.-º +--..-..+--º ………**

**10: Astucia**

Observó muy bien como su contrincante formaba a una velocidad sorprendente los sellos requeridos para un ataque de fuego. Se posicionó de tal manera en que si usaba su ataque pronto, no le afectara; pero un repentino viento en su nuca lo hizo detenerse.

-Veo que puedes ser engañado –Dijo Itachi. Sasuke volteó de inmediato, no se había percatado de ese movimiento. Una patada fue a parar directo al estómago de Itachi, que desaparecía de inmediato.

_-"Un clon"_ –Pensó para si mismo Sasuke, encargándose de hacer sellos rápidamente. Sintió algo moverse a su derecha, así que sin necesidad de voltear, dirigió su ataque hacia allí-. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Una bola de fuego enorme cubrió gran parte del enorme pasillo, llenándolo por unos instantes de fuego. Los ANBU retrocedieron para no ser calcinados. Cuando el fuego se disipó, dejó ver los negros pasillos que debido a el fuego habían adquirido ese color; ahí parado se encontraba Itachi, con una mano cubriéndole el lado derecho del rostro. Sasuke lo vio con arrogancia, debido a que notó sangre emanando a pesar de la mano de Itachi cubriendo la herida. El Uchiha menor sacó un kunai y rápidamente se lanzó hacia su contrincante, que debido a su herida, no prestó la suficiente atención.

La kunai en su mano se introdujo en el área del corazón, sacando un jadeo de Itachi, que se transformó en un grito ahogado cuando Sasuke comenzó a retorcerlo contra su piel interna. El azabache sonrió con malicia, al tiempo que se encargaba de tirar al suelo a al pelinegro, quedando sobre él, todavía con el kunai en la mano -Nunca descuides a tu enemigo, regla básica de un shinobi –Dijo al notar que la persona debajo de él ya no se movía, pero seguía con la mano en su cara. Palideció cuando vio la mueca que se formaba en su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tú no la acatas?

-¡Mier…! -No pudo terminar debido a que el cuerpo bajo él explotó repentinamente, causándole quemaduras a su ropa. De inmediato arrancó los trozos de tela en llamas que tenía. Miró hacia atrás. Ahí se encontraba ese sujeto, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo con prepotencia. Apretó la mandíbula, y un rugido de puro coraje se escuchó desde dentro de su pecho. Pero notó algo que no había hecho hacía unos instantes.

No tenía herida, pero su máscara sí estaba quemada debido a su Goukakyuu, y dejaba ver parte de la mejilla y una pupila tan negra como la noche. Un rayo le iluminó la mente… no, no podía ser, ¿o si?

-Eso fue estúpido y lo sabes –Itachi también se le quedó mirando después de haber dicho eso, y fue cuando notó que había dejado al descubierto su rostro. Se rió hacia sus adentros, no esperaba que ver a su hermano pudiera afectarle tanto como para hacer que un detalle así se le pasara por alto. Así, lo que Sasuke dijo después lo tomó desprevenido.

-Quítate la máscara –Soltó de repente, con una voz que parecía traída desde su misma garganta, casi un gruñido.

Itachi rió algo alto, cerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de inocencia. Demonios que pasar tiempo con Sai le había afectado.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haré? –Se regocijaba al ver como su hermano sufría.

-Por que, en caso de no hacerlo, solo demostraría que lo que estoy pensando es cierto, y eso no te beneficiaría en absoluto –Sus palabras salieron interrumpidas por sus mismos dientes, que no se habían separado para hablar.

A Itachi le dio algo de gracia la forma de actuar de Sasuke; ahora lo comprendía, estaba cegado por un pasado y un odio irracional que no podía dejar pasar. Muy bien, jugar algo con su mente no iba a ser tan difícil.

Con suma lentitud llevó su mano, tocando apenas con la yema de los dedos la máscara. Por un momento creyó ver que tanta tensión le estaba costando trabajo a Sasuke, ya que sus ojos estaban casi cerrados de ira. De nuevo no pudo evitar una sonrisa, que aunque estaba seguro de que Sasuke no veía, sabía que estaba ahí.

Suspiró mientras se la quitaba de golpe, pero aún así, con un movimiento más que grácil.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas, con la boca y los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. Itachi lo miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa de prepotencia, que si bien Sasuke pudo haber interpretado que era por el estado en que se encontraba, para Itachi era totalmente distinto el significado de ese gesto.

Hasta donde sabía Sasuke siempre lo había visto de dos maneras –o muy frío o en la plaza de hermano protector-, por lo tanto, debido a ese gesto de autosuficiencia, sumado a unas cuantas cosas más, le serían muy útiles; y vaya que así era.

Sasuke miraba el suelo de un lado al otro, visiblemente confundido.

¿Era o no era? Era un Uchiha ¿cierto?, pero no podía ser Itachi. O tal vez sí; su apariencia solo ayudaba a confundirlo, de modo que ni podía usarla para nada, ¡demonios! ¡¿Cómo era posible de que no estuviera seguro de algo tan importante como aquello?!

-Me aburro –Dijo Itachi, rolando los ojos, pero por dentro era totalmente distinto. Sabía a qué venía esa reacción por parte de Sasuke, ya que él mismo lo había planeado de esa manera.

El cabello visiblemente más largo, por lo tanto lógicamente los mechones también habían crecido, sus ojos sin el Sharingan, usándolos de un color tan negro como la noche, la forma de su rostro, que había tomado una forma madura, ya no de un niño, y la expresión sobretodo, que ya no era la misma. En definitiva, ya no conservaba esa apariencia de pleno adolescente que había tenido por tanto tiempo, ahora era todavía más atractivo.

Y también era de esperarse que Sasuke estuviera así.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy o no? –Dijo Itachi, presionándolo.

-Yo…, no lo se –Sasuke había levantado la mirada de nuevo, haciendo que cuatro ojos negros tuvieran un enfrentamiento-. No lo pareces.

Itachi sonrió de lado, lo sabía; de acuerdo, tuvo algunas dudas pero Sakura misma le había ayudado con los detalles, y ella sí que sabía sobre cambios radicales. Claro que los físicos ya venían.

-Que bien, por que ya me estaba cansando de tener que esperar. Te comportas como un crío.

Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario. Ahora era él el que lo hacía; un completo extraño, como quería suponer, le decía esas cosas.

-No sabes con quien te metes, deberías temerme –Soltó bruscamente.

La mirada de Itachi se tornó seria de repente, sin embargo se le veía bastante relajado al mismo tiempo. Con lentitud se fue aproximando hacia Sasuke, que seguía en el suelo. Pasó justo delante de él, detallando cada latido del corazón del azabache. Ambos se miraron intensamente por largos segundos.

-Es irónico –Soltó de repente, extrañando a Sasuke. Itachi se agachó a la altura de su hermano sin romper el contacto visual.

-Ahora me dirás que no me tienes miedo –Sasuke miró hacia la pared por unos instantes. Sonrió con maldad mientras viraba de nuevo hacia Itachi, con el sharingan encendido a su máximo esplendor- .No eres más que otro ANBU que no sabe con quien se mete, pudiste haberme hecho daño, pero aprendo rápido y no me gusta gastar energía en quienes no lo merecen, estúpido- Sonrió con altanería después de decir eso.

Sasuke sólo sintió como era sujetado con brusquedad de la quijada y lo manipulaban para mirar hacia arriba. Rápidamente trató de moverse pero al parecer los ANBU, que hasta el momento habían sido sólo espectadores, lo mantenían firmemente sujetado. Al ver que no podía liberarse, gruñó.

Pero no era nada comparado con la mirada que recibió cuando miró de nuevo al pelinegro. Temor fue lo que sintió. Un escalofrío lo recorrió hasta las puntas de los dedos al mirar profundamente en aquellos ojos negros.

Itachi lo miraba fijamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y una tranquilidad que asustaba. Apretó más el agarre que ejercía sobre su hermano, lo que hizo que se quejara.

-En verdad es irónico –Comenzó son voz baja, casi en un susurro. Sasuke quería desviar la mirada, pero él lo sujetó todavía más fuerte, impidiéndolo-. Dices que debería temerte, pero no soy yo el que está en el suelo; dices que no te conozco, y sin embargo eres tú el que ahora mismo no sabe nada de mí.

-Esa es la verdad -Contraatacó Sasuke-. No sabes nada de mí.

Itachi acercó sus rostros, sintiendo de inmediato la respiración anormal de Sasuke, que se estremeció.

-Y… no soy yo al que van a ejecutar por traicionar a la aldea.

El Uchiha menor abrió los ojos de golpe. Si hacían eso, no podría concluir lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. No, a él nadie le podría poner una mano encima, no precisamente a él. Tembló, ¿para qué se engañaba? Era verdad, tenía que pensar en una buena forma de escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe al sentir una mejilla helada contra la suya. Era como un choque, el frío de aquella persona contra el calor de su odio. Tragó con dificultad. Itachi sólo se quedó ahí, disimulando su enojo, hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Oye muy bien lo que voy a decir, porque no querrás que lo repita –No era necesario decir eso y lo sabía, Sasuke ya tenía toda su atención sobre él- Konoha ya no es la misma, no desde que yo llegué. Tus amigos no te quieren ver, te detestan tus conocidos, y eres considerado traidor por toda la aldea –Sasuke ahogó un pequeño sonido que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, por culpa de aquella persona. Sintió cómo sonreía al notar su estado-. Estás solo, sin nadie que te quiera, ni nadie que te defienda, ni siquiera Sakura te querría como eres ahora; ya no eres el niño amado y respetado de la aldea… no eres nadie.

-¡¿Qué…?!

-Llévenselo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar eso, pero se quedó metido en sus pensamientos. ¿Sakura? Si había hablado de ella era porque la conocía, pero aún así, ¿por qué la había mencionado precisamente a ella? Para él no significaba nada, pero aún así, no quería atreverse a admitir que aquellas palabras le habían dolido.

En ese momento, un sentimiento nació de nuevo en su corazón. Odio, odio hacia aquella persona, una ira tan potente que deseó matarlo con todas sus fuerzas, verle humillado, como hacía unos instantes lo humilló a él. Y con ese sentimiento, lo último que vio al desviarse por el pasillo fue a él.

Al verle desaparecer, Itachi suspiró, recargándose contra la pared. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, normalizando loa latidos de su corazón. Odiaba hacer eso, de verdad no quería hacer sentir así a su hermano, pero era algo que se había propuesto hacer por su propio bien, y no iba a echarse para atrás. Exhaló por la boca, tratando de centrarse en otra cosa.

-Itachi –Oyó que lo llamaban con algo de preocupación desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Sonrió para sus adentros, agradeciéndole por aparecer en un momento tan oportuno. Después de todo, no había mejor cosa para distraerse en esos momentos que ella.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos, mostrando sus pupilas y formando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura –Pronunció con lentitud, después de notar cómo ya estaba calmado. Miró a los ojos de la mujer, que mostraban consternación por él. De inmediato dejó que la alegría de su sonrisa pasara a sus ojos, lo que hizo que ella se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó ella al ver que no se movía.

-Aquí, sosteniendo la pared –Respondió con algo de burla en su voz. Sakura lo miró de reojo, de nuevo estaba intentando hacerla enojar.

-Bueno, espero que dejes de hacerlo entonces antes de decirte lo que me contó Tsunade-sama –Bingo, aquello sacó de equilibrio a Itachi.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ahora no te digo –Dijo divertida, mostrando su lado infantil. Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato, riéndose entre dientes. Ya comprendía.

-Sakura… no hay nada que decir ¿cierto? –Preguntó con algo de tenebroso en el tono de voz. Sakura se paralizó, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Bueno, es que como acabas de pasar por todo esto… creí que te sentirías mejor.

Itachi alzó la vista extrañado y un poco sorprendido. La verdad es que eran pocas veces las que tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, pero pensó divisar un toque de dulzura en ella. En otras palabras, raras veces eran las que veía el lado en que Sakura no golpeaba, fracturaba, o mandaba al hospital a alguien. No se lo esperaba.

-¿Lo hiciste por mí? –Preguntó algo más serio.

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta, llevando su mano a la cara en pose pensativa. Itachi suspiró, de verdad era algo extraña.

-Mmh, si, ahora que lo dices… -Puso las manos en la cintura y sonrió relajada-… si, lo hice por ti.

Itachi respiró profundo y tragó con dificultad casi al mismo tiempo, disimulando muy bien su nerviosismo. De acuerdo, algo allí no cuadraba, primero ella mentía con algo tan estúpido y luego decía que lo hizo por él. Un rayo lo iluminó de repente, acabando con todo rastro de encanto en él.

-Es por Sasuke, ¿no?

-¿Eh? –La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero lo único que pudo hacer al verse descubierta fue agachar la cabeza, y asentir tras algunos instantes.

Un "lo sabía" pasó por la mente de Itachi. Después de todo, él sabía por experiencias propias que ella aún no lo había olvidado. Una prueba de ello eran las noches en las que parecía que la pelirosa se desmoronaría y no podría más, pensando que sólo era un estorbo y que eso había contribuido a que Sasuke se fuera. En las veces que él tuvo que estar ahí consolándola, sin decirle nada, pero sabiendo que no era verdad lo que ella decía, tratando de que ella misma se diera cuenta de su propio valor.

En esos momentos era cuando de verdad le hubiera gustado tener la cara de Sasuke enfrente para darle un buen puñetazo, pero nada más.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Sakura era su amiga más querida, pero eso no le impedía darse cuenta de que corría el riesgo de que eso pasara a niveles mayores.

Suspiró de nuevo. Ya eran demasiadas las veces que suspiraba en ese día. Se acercó a ella lentamente, y con suma delicadeza la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Y una vez como hacía ya mucho tiempo, ella rompió en llanto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que volver? Pude…pude haberme sobrepuesto a su partida… casi lo había hecho… ¡¿por qué fue tan idiota y regresó?! –Itachi profundizó más el agarre al notar como ella apretaba sus ropas con fuerza, apoyada en su pecho, y un leve temblor la recorría. Él siempre lo hizo casi por instinto cuando la veía llorar.

Ella derramaba lágrimas, él iba, la abrazaba, ella hacía ese tipo de preguntas que él nunca contestaba ya que no era necesario hacerlo, él solo esperaba hasta que se tranquilizara y llegaran los sollozos. Ella se separaba de él, limpiaba sus lágrimas y le daba las gracias. Y él como siempre, se quedaba pensando en eso mientras que ella lo olvidaba.

Rió ante sus pensamientos. Tenía años que no pasaba pero aún recordaba cada uno de los detalles de esos momentos.

Tras muchos minutos, Sakura se tranquilizó un poco, comenzando sólo a sollozar levemente. Entonces fue Itachi el que hizo la distancia, pero sus brazos seguían tocándola.

-¿Estás mejor? –Preguntó sonriendo, cuidando de tener los ojos cerrados. Si no hacía eso, ella vería la falsa alegría en ellos.

Sakura asintió y sonrió un poco también –Gracias Itachi –Dijo a duras penas, separándose.

-No hay problema.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por el pasillo después de despedirse de Itachi, y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por el pasillo, pareció recordar algo y volteó de nuevo.

-Eh Itachi, vamos a entrenar un poco donde siempre, ¿vienes ahora o después? –Soltó con una amplia sonrisa, que daba a entender que ya no había de que preocuparse y que todo volvía a ser como antes.

-Bueno, creo que… -En eso momento pasó por allí una ANBU con largo cabello y atributos remarcados al mismo tiempo que contoneaba las caderas, lo que hizo que Itachi la recorriera de reojo todo su camino.

-Adiós Itachi –Dijo de forma provocadora, continuando de la misma forma.

Sonrió de lado y no pudo evitarlo.

-Creo que iré más tarde… mucho más tarde –Dijo aún con la misma sonrisa. Sakura frunció el ceño, y él rió nervioso-. Te veo luego Sakura –Finalizó para después desaparecer rápido como una ráfaga de viento.

Sakura abrió la boca con indignación, que después pasó a sano enojo. Una vena en la frente demostró lo frustrada que estaba, aunque al mismo tiempo lo monótono de la escena.

Bajó la mirada con un tic en la ceja, mientras sólo una palabra salía de su boca:

-Pervertido.

**Continuará…**

**Uff, al fin, podría decirse que tienen todo el derecho de mandarme bombas por correo si quieren, o me merezco menos reviews, pero bueno, aquí dejé el episodio, sólo una pregunta: ¿Quieren el fic con más acción o con más romance? Es que hasta ahora no hay casi romance, que lo haría muy cute, pero al fin y al cabo tiene que haber. O si lo quieren con más acción, batallas, shurikens, muertes, todo eso, pues sólo digan sus deseos XD (Claro, batallas de amor va a haber XD)**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews tan lindos que me dejan, de verdad que gracias a ellos decidí que mi pensamiento de abandonar el fic no era bueno!! **

**See ya!!**


	11. La aparición de un antiguo conocido

¡Bien

**De verdad lo lamento, las hice preocuparse por nada. Resulta que mi padre canceló el curso, así que me agarró por sorpresa y me tuve que poner a escribir lo más pronto posible. Pues bien, hoy lo terminé (17) y aquí se los presento.**

**Así que bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y como predije, me han pedido tanto batallas como romance, incluso por mp, así que bueno, veamos como me sale jajajaja!**

……… **º--+..-..-.--+ º-.-º +--..-..+--º ………**

**11: La aparición de un antiguo conocido**

Repetidos golpes y patadas se escuchaban desde la distancia, al igual que unas pocas explosiones y gritos de lucha, pero nadie prestaba atención a esto.

Se habían acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, más específicamente desde que el equipo 7 de Konoha dejó de tener un sensei y ahora tenían misiones especiales debido a su potencial. Incluso podría decirse que Itachi había ocupado el lugar de Kakashi para que fueran cuatro integrantes en el equipo.

Aún así, sí notaban los disturbios que podían haber y las distintas discusiones, como en esos instantes…

-Idiota…idiota…idiota –Decía Sakura al mismo tiempo que su respiración perdía su ritmo normal debido a las constantes patadas que le daba a un árbol –el cual hubiera caído ya de no ser por su enorme tamaño-, debido a lo pasado hacía unas horas.

Naruto y Sai la miraban discretamente mientras simulaban estar prestando atención a su lucha.

-Idiota –En ese momento Sakura concentró tal cantidad de chakra que la resonancia del golpe obligo a Naruto y a Sai a taparse los oídos. Para cuando el polvo que se había formado se dispersó, ya había un gran agujero que atravesaba todo el tronco.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos.

-Sakura está algo más enojada hoy –Le dijo Naruto a Sai, quien sólo asintió-. Ve a preguntarle qué le pasa.

-Personalmente, la muerte todavía no está en mis planes –Respondió con algo que Naruto interpretó como sarcasmo, y soltó una leve risa. Sai lo miró sin inmutarse-. ¿Qué?

El rubio sonrió ampliamente agarrándose la nuca.

-Lo que pasa es que no había notado lo emocional que te has vuelto –Le dijo con alegría contagiante y haciendo énfasis en la palabra emocional.

Sai formó una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Tratas de decirme que debo volver a ser como era antes? –Preguntó señalando su rostro. A Naruto le dio un escalofrío.

-¡No! Solo decía que… -Trataba de corregir rápidamente, pero no se le ocurría nada-... tú… arg, te detesto –Soltó resignado, su vocabulario no había crecido mucho.

-Gané.

-No es cierto, sólo te dejé ganar.

-Gané limpio y lo sabes.

A Naruto le dio un tic en la ceja, Sai seguía siendo irritable.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

El contenedor de kyuubi dio un respingo al no haber notado la presencia de su amiga.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó extrañada de la actitud de su amigo. Naruto señaló hacia atrás haciendo que ella ladeara para ver de qué trataba eso. Rió al entenderlo-. A bueno, verás… Itachi y sus estupideces.

Ambos chicos se relajaron con esto. Por lo que sabían, a Itachi le encantaba hacer enojar a Sakura.

-Si es eso no importa…

Naruto recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza antes de poder continuar.

-¿¡Cómo que no importa!?

-¡No, no es eso!

-Naruto… -Pronunció con un aire tétrico la pelirosa.

Sai miraba la escena con pena ajena y algo de gracia a la vez, esos dos si que tenían problemas de comportamiento.

-¡Espera un poco! ¡E…estaba hablando de Sai!

-¿A si…? –Respondió dando a entender que poco le importaba y que del golpe no se salvaría. Naruto tragó saliva y siguió hablando.

-¡Si! ¡¿Verdad que ha cambiado?!

Puso sus brazos frente de él y cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el siguiente puñetazo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente al ver que no llegó nunca. Se reincorporó.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó extrañado, pareciera como si su amiga se hubiera acordado de algo importante repentinamente.

Sakura bajó el puño y volteó hacia Sai.

-_¿Qué demonios?..._

Alcanzó a pensar el mencionado al notar la amplia sonrisa que la pelirosa le daba.

Sakura por su lado estaba feliz, había algo que quería decirle a Sai desde hacía algunas horas, pero por una u otra razón no pudo.

Posó una mano en el hombro del pelinegro, que se la miró de reojo.

-Supongo que ahora me dirás a qué viene todo esto.

Sakura asintió.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste la otra vez en la oficina de la Hokage, no sabía que tu apego a Itachi era de verdad tan grande.

_Flash back:_

_-Es verdad Tsunade-sama, Itachi ya ha quedado libre, no pueden hacerle esto, ya está comprobado que de verdad no recuerda nada, y que no haría nada malo a Konoha, ¡usted no puede hacer eso!_

_Si el grito de Naruto había sorprendido a Tsunade antes, éste sorprendió a todos._

_-Sai…_

_Murmuró Itachi viéndolo con asombro y las pupilas sin mantenerse fijas. No le cabía la idea de lo que había pasado._

_Sai había gritado._

_Y no sólo eso… gritado a un superior._

_End flash back._

Sai se sorprendió ante lo que dijo y un sano remordimiento lo atacó de repente. Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó Sakura, asustada por la expresión que había tomado su rostro.

Buscó en su mente una forma de decirle la verdad a Sakura sin tener que practicar maniobras evasivas después. Podría decirle sólo una parte, pero esa parte iba a ser precisamente la que iba a hacer enfadar a Sakura; o podría guardárselo y no dormir en toda la semana siguiente. Fuero lo que fuera, sabía que no le mentiría, así que se resignó. No podría ser tan malo.

-De hecho, sí lo defendía, pero no de la manera en que tú piensas –Levantó la mano para decirle a Sakura que lo dejara hablar antes de que lo interrumpiera y se echara para atrás-. Bueno…tú sabes que un ANBU tiene que saber comportarse como sea debido a la situación –Soltó rápidamente, tenía vagas esperanzas de que Sakura no entendiera a qué se refería.

Y ella se quedó meditando lo dicho, ya que no creía que de verdad Sai había dicho lo que ella creyó.

Naruto se puso tenso.

-Oye Sai, no estarás tratando de decir que sólo actuabas –Dijo Naruto.

Sai dio un respingo al percatarse de la energía maligna que Sakura comenzaba a emanar a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, el tono con el que Naruto lo había dicho lo había hecho sentir algo extraño en su pecho. De repente no prestaba atención al hecho de que su amiga iba a golpearlo, y se puso serio.

-La verdad… -Murmuró apenas audible-, es que no mentí del todo.

Sakura paró repentinamente sorprendida, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

-Itachi puede ser algo peligroso debido a su situación, sin embargo, poco me importó.

-Sai –Murmuró Sakura muy sorprendida, ahora todo su enojo se había esfumado y se concentraba en ella una gran curiosidad- ¿Tratas de decirnos que…?

-Que Itachi para mi, ya es un hermano –Al momento de pronunciar estas palabras, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro-, al igual que ustedes, ya no tengo uno, sino tres.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron, pero de inmediato la sorpresa en sus rostros se convirtió en felicidad, era verdad, ya estaban demasiados unidos como para soportarse o vivir separados… eran tan infantiles y egoístas, no querían separarse.

Y eso fue lo que acaparó su atención los minutos siguientes.

-Bueno, Sakura, después de aclarar todo este lío, cuéntanos qué te hizo ahora –Dijo Naruto, rompiendo la dulzura del momento.

La cara de Sakura se debatía entre la ira y la irritación, que al fin y al cabo no eran muy distintas.

-Ese idiota, ¡lo hizo de nuevo!

-Ah… ¿era eso? –Preguntó Naruto.

Sakura asintió.

-No se por qué te molesta tanto Sakura, si sabes que él… -Sai no continuó al ver cómo la pelirosa apretaba los labios.

Naruto cambió de expresión rápidamente. El tema que trataba de evitar tenía que salir ahora mismo, así que tomó aire.

-Sakura... –Pronunció a duras penas, pero fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te sigue recordando a Sasuke –No era una pregunta.

Sakura bajó la mirada rápidamente, contestando la pregunta. Sai suspiró ante esto, Naruto le siguió.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-¡No está bien! –Naruto casi gritaba, no podía comprender la actitud de su amiga en ese aspecto. Suspiró y gruñó varias veces, tratando de controlarse. Se tomó fuerte del pelo-. Sakura, el no es Sasuke, es su hermano, y la persona que nos ha ayudado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Y la razón por la que Sasuke se fue.

Naruto y Sai se quedaron atónitos, ¿acaso estaba echándole en cara todo lo había pagado ya? No creía que aún existiera rencor en el corazón de Sakura hacia Itachi ¡Era hacia Sasuke contra el que debía concentrarlo!

Se pasó la mano por la cara respirando profundamente, llegando hasta sus cabellos rubios de nuevo. No lo podía creer.

-Creí que lo había superado –Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

-Ya ves que no –Soltó de manera fría.

Sai, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido fuera de la conversación, interrumpió de repente.

-Ahí viene –Un toque de advertencia se percibía en su voz.

Todos se quedaron petrificados. Pensaron en cien maneras de ocultar lo que pasaba mientras miraban en la dirección por la que se aproximaba. No tendrían tiempo de reponerse para que no notara el tipo de discusión que habían tenido, y ese sería un problema. Después de todo, Sakura no había querido decir esas cosas, sólo habían salido de su boca sin más, mientras que Naruto tampoco estaba tan enojado como parecía.

Un gran problema por una gran estupidez.

Los arbustos de movieron, dejando ver la silueta de Itachi. No había pasado ni un segundo desde que Sai les había advertido hasta que él llegó, y ya habían pensado en tantas cosas. Ni siquiera se movieron. Itachi se acercó como si nada a ellos, al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de la tensión en el aire.

Sólo sus pisadas y las respiraciones de sus compañeros se escuchaban; hasta el viento dejó de soplar. Tras dos segundos que se hicieron eternos llegó junto a su equipo.

Paró en seco al percatarse por fin de sus expresiones. Todos se quedaron callados mientras él los evaluaba con detalle. Algo ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ninguno supo qué responder. Se miraron los unos a los otros buscando una excusa.

-Hablábamos de Sasuke –Dijo Sai aparentando naturalidad. Itachi lo miró fijamente; no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente, y esperaba que Sai no lo creyera tan tonto como para tragarse eso.

-Cierto, platicábamos sobre los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke –Dijo Naruto tratando de reír, sin mucho éxito.

Itachi abrió los ojos ligeramente por menos de un segundo, aún así, notaron su sorpresa y el hecho de que no esperaba eso. Tras mirar los ojos de Sakura, y ver que ésta evitaba los suyos, supo que era cierto. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en un árbol cercano.

Una ancha sonrisa invadió su rostro.

-Bueno, me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mi hermano aún –Hizo énfasis cuando mencionó que Sasuke era su hermano, y más aún en el hecho de que estaba feliz.

Sakura se quedó helada. Itachi había reaccionado tan bien, lo había tomado tan a la ligera que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y de cierta manera la hirió profundamente.

-¿Qué? –Murmuró a duras penas, aún visiblemente en shock.

Itachi no dejó esa sonrisa que había sacado de Sai.

-Dije que me alegro, pero aún así, no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso, tenemos asuntos pendientes, de veras –Contestó, poniendo a todos en alerta discretamente. Ese término en la frase era una señal que sólo ellos conocían, y sabían muy bien su significado.

-¿A qué te refieres con asuntos pendientes? –Preguntó Sakura, aparentando tranquilidad y tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal al mismo tiempo.

-Unos tan duros como un árbol –Respondió imitándolos.

Todos se concentraron en la zona con más árboles que había, siguiendo con las indirectas. Alguien los veía desde los árboles, pero aún no estaban demasiado preparados.

-No creo que sean tan duros como para no poder enfrentarlos –Continuó Sai. Itachi lo pensó por un momento, riendo con falsa sorna.

-De hecho, son demasiado complicados incluso para mí.

-¿Cómo es que no nos habíamos enterado antes? –Preguntó Sakura, refiriéndose al hecho de que no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los observaba, y peor, aún estando concientes de la situación, no sentían su chakra o señales de vida anormales.

-Bueno, los problemas especiales siempre son los que nos llegan después –Agachó la mirada, dirigiendo sus pupilas hacia un sitio en concreto y de manera que sólo su equipo lo notara.

Esa fue la señal que los desencadenó. Itachi desapareció.

Naruto y Sai desaparecieron de repente para que Sakura concentrara chakra en su puño, que fue a parar momentos después contra la corteza de un árbol.

El impacto hizo que una rápida sombra saliera de inmediato para protegerse, dándoles una oportunidad para ver de quién se trataba. El resultado no fue lo que esperaban, ya que el sujeto llevaba una capa que protegía su identidad.

El espía fue a parar en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, quedando frente a frente con Sakura, que preparaba de nuevo su puño.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó, no obteniendo respuesta alguna. Sakura emitió un sonido de molestia directo de la garganta, ya que por lo general siempre tenía que ser ella la que no obtenía respuestas. Su mirada se tornó amenazadora-. Por el simple hecho de estar espiándonos sin ser de esta aldea ya estás en problemas, así que te aconsejo que te rindas por las buenas.

La sombra sólo seguía parada en su lugar sin moverse. Lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir era una pequeña sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro. Sakura se tensó.

-¡Suficiente! –Al no recibir respuesta, se lanzó al ataque. El sujeto tuvo que saltar para evitar un golpe que hizo aparecer en el suelo varias grietas.

Sakura mostró una expresión sorprendida, ese sujeto si que era rápido. Él estaba a punto de aterrizar después de su gran salto, cuando sintió cómo lo sujetaban por detrás.

-No te muevas –Oyó exclamar a una persona por detrás. Sakura sonrió.

Naruto y Sai se encargaban de inmovilizarlo por ambos lados mientras Itachi sujetaba una kunai contra su cuello, ejerciendo presión pero sin lastimarlo.

-Parece que éste también cayó –Exclamó Naruto a sus compañeros, que ya sabían a lo que se refería.

Cada vez que Itachi daba una señal parecida, significaba que alguien los espiaba. Entonces él se desvanecía mientras Sai y Naruto fingían atacar al oponente, que siempre terminaba frente a Sakura, quien lo distraía. Siempre fingía ir a golpearlo para dar al suelo y luego una máscara de asombro aparecía en su rostro.

Después de eso, nadie escapaba a los verdaderos peligros.

El encapuchado sonrió.

-Debo admitirlo, son buenos.

Todos se quedaron callados ante el comentario. Itachi entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Ese hombre… no le daba un buen presentimiento.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el pelinegro, apretando un poco más la kunai contra la garganta de su cautivo.

En tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Itachi se retiró como si el simple hecho de tocar a ese hombre le enviara corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras no paraba de quejarse y de repetir palabras que sólo abría dicho cuando tenía memoria.

Los demás estaban atónitos, pero no era nada en comparación con Sakura; se había quedado petrificada sin poder reaccionar, con el horror fijo en su mirada al verlo.

En ese momento pareció que al fin Sai pudo salir del impacto de la situación y se acercó a Itachi para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Itachi… -Murmuró, mientras estiraba una mano para tocarlo.

-¡No me toques! –Gritó apartando la mano con un golpe- ¡No quiero que nadie me toque! ¡No ahora!

Sai desistió de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras. Su amigo parecía como poseído por un demonio, debatiéndose entre parar o matar a todos en ese instante.

Un sonido de risa llegó a los oídos de la pelirosa.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Preguntó todavía con pánico en la voz- ¡Responde! –La desesperación comenzó a hacerse dominante, sus nervios estaban parados y no podía mover ni un músculo.

-Digamos que… no podía perderlo –Un tono de sorna se oyó en su voz, a la vez que se quitaba la capucha y dejaba al descubierto su rostro.

Todos lo miraron fijamente, incluido Itachi a pesar de tener que levantar la vista con gran esfuerzo.

No lo conocían, Naruto, Sai y Sakura no vieron nada fuera de lo normal en esa persona, excepto por detalles en su rostro y su cabello naranja.

Pero hubo algo que los dejó desconcertados.

-Pein… -Murmuró Itachi con un hilo de voz. Sakura lo volteó a ver, ¿acaso lo conocía? No, no era posible. Itachi volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras con el tiempo comenzaba a apaciguar él mismo sus quejidos, que se convirtieron en gritos ahogados.

La de pelo rosa volteó hacia la cara del sujeto.

-¡Para por favor! –Dijo fuertemente, conteniendo sus propios sollozos.

Pein sonrió con malicia mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sakura apretó los puños, eso no podía estar pasando.

-Lo lamento, pero como dije, no puedo darles el lujote quedarse con alguien tan valioso como es Itachi –Un intenso rinnegan resplandeció, haciendo que Sakura comenzara a sentirse extraña. Un leve mareo comenzó y su vista se tornó borrosa.

-¿Qué… qué me pasa? –Murmuró algo cansada, apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¡Sakura! –Gritó Naruto, pero antes de poder protegerla, él y Sai fueron atrapados por lo que parecían dos clones de Pein- ¡Demonios! ¡Déjenme! ¡Sakura, Sakura!

-Es inútil, aún eres demasiado débil como para escapar de ellos –Respondió Pein con la misma sonrisa en la cara. Sai se quedó petrificado al mirar la expresión en su cara.

-Piensa matarla –Dijo, obteniendo rápidamente una mirada horrorizada de Naruto-. Esa expresión… piensa hacerlo.

-¿¡Qué!?

El de pelo naranja rió.

-Eres muy hábil leyendo los rostros, así es, esta mujer es un estorbo en mis planes.

Pein volteó de nuevo hacia Sakura, mirándola fijamente. Ella se sentía adormilada, atrapada, sin poder defenderse. Los ojos penetrantes de él estaban haciendo que todas sus fuerzas fueran drenadas y que su mente estuviera al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Era hipnotizante.

Naruto comenzó a gritar mil y un amenazas mientras Sai volteaba la vista al no querer ver cómo su amiga caía. Un grito desagarrado salió de los labios de ella y Naruto dio otro desesperado al mismo tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Adiós…Sakura –Murmuró Pein, dando el golpe final.

-Pein… -Una voz hizo eco, un leve desvió de la mirada casi por reflejo, fue todo suficiente para que el akatsuki perdiera control de la situación. Lo que Pein vio lo hizo maldecir. Itachi lo apuntaba con su índice desde el suelo; y él lo vio- Utakata.

Fueron menos de tres segundos lo que duró la tortura de Itachi, y eso fue suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio al poseedor del rinnegan.

Itachi se llevó de golpe una mano al ojo, quejándose. Su poca energía y la habilidad especial de Pein habían causado que su ataque fuera menos potente pero lo suficiente para que Sakura cayera al suelo desmayada, pero a salvo.

-¡Sakura! –Exclamó Naruto, corriendo hacia ella cuando los otros dos cuerpos de Pein desaparecieron. Se puso a su altura y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Sai le tomó el pulso- ¿está bien?

-Si, sus latidos algo débiles pero estables –Comentó con alivio que también llegó a Naruto.

-¡Cabrón…! –Naruto se quedó con la palabra en la boca, por que al voltear ya no se encontraba el akatsuki.

Itachi se levantó lentamente, mientras el rubio lo miraba con cautela. Su expresión había cambiado, pero no sabía en qué. Tampoco podía ser que hubiera recordado algo, menos peligroso, pues sus ojos se mantenían sólo algo ensombrecidos.

El sonido del césped que pisaba con sus pasos fue todo lo que se oyó por un momento. Llegó junto a ellos, poniéndose en una rodilla. Miró a sakura con la seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Tiene alguna otra herida? –Preguntó aún sin cambiar su expresión. Sai también notó esto y tuvo que hablar aparentando normalidad.

-Unos ligeros raspones y un golpe leve en la cabeza debido a la caída, pero nada más.

Si ambos estaban buscando algo para cerciorarse que el peligro ya había pasado totalmente y que no tendrían que iniciar una pelea, esta vez con el antiguo Itachi, lo que hizo fue lo que buscaban. El pelinegro se dejó caer en el césped, con las piernas extendidas, y dando un profundo suspiró entrecortado. Los otros se relajaron al ver de nuevo a su compañero.

-Creí que moriría –Confesó con las manos en la cara, que luego utilizó para entrelazarlas en su cabello- De verdad lo creí.

Naruto podó una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi, y con una mirada le dijo que no había nada que explicar. Él agradeció mentalmente.

-Mmh… -Un leve jadeo se escuchó de Sakura. Todos voltearon a verla de inmediato.

-Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele mucho? –Naruto recibió un golpe de Sai que le pedía silencio. Al parecer, sólo había despertado por un momento pero pronto volvería a desmayarse.

-Itachi… -Murmuró bajo, parpadeando. El aludido la miró con ansiedad- Itachi tú… tú nunca…

_Tú nunca aprendiste el Utakata de nuevo…_

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería –Dijo Sai, levantándola.

-Si –Respondió Naruto.

Itachi se quedó en el mismo lugar, sin moverse por unos instantes. La preocupación se leía en su mirada, y los dos se dieron cuenta de ellos.

-¿Vas a venir?

-Creo que esta vez paso, denle mis disculpas –Dicho esto, desapareció saltando entre los árboles, lo mismo con Naruto, Sai y Sakura.

En los pensamientos del pelinegro sólo aparecía una palabra mientras llegaba a la aldea y brincaba de tejado en tejado; una palabra que le retumbaba en la mente.

_Sakura…_

**--**

En el edificio de la Hokage…

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que opinas? –Preguntó una mujer rubia detrás de su escritorio. Al parecer había acabado de tener una larga y tensa conversación con el azabache frente a ella.

Él no la miraba fijamente, sino que desviaba la vista hacia un retrato colocado en un mueble. La foto era de los años en los que él estaba en el quipo 7. Sonrió de lado.

-Veo que le tienes gran afecto a Naruto –Dijo, recorriendo con la mirada el estante y fijándola en otra más reciente. Ésta era del equipo 7 actual, con Itachi en el medio, todos sonriendo. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio -, y también a ese imbécil.

La Hokage apretó las manos.

-Responde, si o no.

Sasuke rió con cierta sorna, virando hacia Tsunade y mirándola fijamente.

-Acepto.

Ese era el comienzo de muchos problemas para él e Itachi. Después de todo, Tsunade sabía que el Uchiha mayor tendría que usar todos los recursos posibles para que Sasuke no descubriera su identidad… ahora que van a vivir en la misma casa.

**Continuará…**

**Lo se, lo se, debo cerciorarme antes de las cosas, pero bueno, en compensación, este capi fue como dos páginas más largo, así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya que me costó algo de trabajo, jeje.**

**Bueno, ¡nos leemos luego!**


End file.
